Battle scars
by Skyward-Wolf
Summary: Soul X Maka. Maka tries to forget about that battle with crona but she really can't. Soul tries to take her mind off of it but ends up falling for her. Will she easily forget, or will the love cause her more pain?. Rating may change for later chapters. Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

All you could hear from inside Soul's room was snoring,as always. Everytime Maka tried to wake Soul up at 8:00 am to get ready to go to school he would totally ignore her, but every time she would mention that she was going to leave without him he would jump awake.

"SOUL, GET UP ALREADY!" shouted Maka from the kitchen. The scent of pancakes and syrup filled the apartment that the two shared. But sadly didn't wake Soul up at all. Maka didn't want to have to lie to Soul again that she was going to leave if he didn't wake up. The truth was that she really hate walking to school alone."really? why does he always do this every morning?".

Maka took a couple of pancakes she cooked, spread butter, and poured syrup on them and made her way to Soul's room. She creaked the door open a bit to see if her weapon had either awoken by the smell or the shouting, but alas he was still snoring away. Maka slowly made her way into the room, pancakes in her hand, and toward Soul's bed.

Soul looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. The way his white hair would just look like it was defying gravity, and other times would just fall perfectly on his face when he would move. His teeth looked so sharp, sometimes it would make you wonder how he wouldn't bite his tounge and cut it dripped out of the corner of his mouth as he began to smile in his sleep.

Maka smiled as she sat on the bed that Soul was on. She shifted the pancakes onto her lap and began to gently shake Soul. "hey wake up already, I made breakfast. It's already 8:25 if you keep sleeping we'll be late." That sadly still didn't wake him up but Soul began to sleep talk.

Soul began to shift around, then began to mutter in his sleep"m-maka...ma" he then started to smile. Maka stared at Soul hoping he wasn't dreaming what she was thinking. She blushed at that thought.

"H-hey Soul, um wake up"said Maka as she began to blush even more. That didn't really do anything but make him mutter more, saying her name more. She then lifted the pancakes off her lap and moved it on the side of her, and shifted more closer to him. Soul moved again and as he did he lifted up his orange shirt up slightly, revealing a small proportion of his battle scar, left from their fight with Crona. Maka then was hit with sadness, blaming herself for what had happened...for almost letting him get killed. She lifted her right hand to the scar, just staring at it, then finally touching it. His skin was warm."so soft" whispered Maka.

The touch made Soul shift roughly, then jump up yelling "NO, DON'T, STOP!." Maka was startled, removing her hand and slightly moving away from Soul. Soul was breathing heavily, then caught his breath. Finally he looked up at his meister and smirked "what are you doing in here?"

Maka turned and grabbed the plate of pancakes, now cold and held it in between them. "I came to wake you up...and here I made you breakfast, but now it's cold!". Maka looked away slightly offended by his tone "I thought you would be more greatful that I was in here and brought breakfast." Said maka as she finally made eye contact with those red orbs of his "And besides I could've just left after the third time i called you to wake up!."

Soul, with the pancakes in his lap now stared at maka then to the delicious plate. Maka slowly got up from the bed, but as she was about to walk way Soul caught her by the hand, Maka looked at her hand then to Soul.

"Thanks for the breakfast, and for not leaving without me..." soul said, he began to smile showing those pointy teeth of his. Maka smiled but remembering the battle, and the scar she stopped, but she was relieved that he didn't see her frown. As she was making her way to the door and left his room, Soul chuckled.

After the breakfast it was 8:50. Both were finally ready, well Soul was finally done Maka was already done before him, and finally left the apartment. And finally off to the DWMA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Maka an Soul made there way to the DWMA there was silence between them. Even if the streets were full of talking, it just seemed it was silent. The two walked at a steady pace, but Maka would walk a bit faster than Soul. Soul noticed that Maka was walking faster but he didn't really care until he almost lost her in the crowd.

"Hey Maka wait up!" yelled Soul as he had to run a bit to catch up. "jeez Maka, why are you walking so fast. Class doesn't start till 9:00 and were almost there anyway, so we don't have to rush!" Soul caught up to his meister and smiled, but she didn't answer.

"uh, Maka?..."asked Soul, no answer. "Maka!" still no answer. "MAKA! ANSWER ME I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Soul finally yelled as he grabbed her arm, causing some people on the street to stare at the two. They both stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the street. "Maka what wrong with you, you've been ignoring me and almost left me walking by myself!." Maka's eyes drifted from the streets to Soul's eyes. His face just showed worry. He loosened his grip on her arm, but made sure it was tight enough so that he could easily grab her if for some reason she tried to run.

Maka tried to act like she was faking all this and smiled. "I'm fine Soul, I was just day dreaming thats all." She wasn't lying that she was day dreaming, but it was about the battle. The battle that could of killed Soul, if it wasn't for Dr. Stein. If he didn't come to the rescue then for sure Soul would've died and maybe even herself. Maka hid her depression with her smile and soft voice, but was it enough to hide it from Soul?. "Come on Soul were gonna be late. We only have 5 minutes to get there now."

The worry expression on Soul's face dissapeared, but didn't leave his thoughts. He then smiled and let go of her arm, put his hands in his jacket "well then lets go. But you better not go running of without telling me." Maka nodded and the two walked throught the crowd and finally made there way to school just in time. Soul knew something was wrong with Maka, he just wasn't sure. As they made there way to class they were greeted by Tsubaki.

"H-hey Maka, and Soul." said Tsubaki in that soft tone of a voice she has. Maka smiled and waved, while Soul just gave a big grin to her. "Sorry were a bit late maka here was taking forever getting ready, and was just plain stu-" Said Soul as he stopped talking and put his hands over his head when Maka lifted a book over his head, about to give him a Maka chop.

"Yeah sure, says the one sleeping till 8:50, and takes forever to put one head band on his head." said Maka as she moved the book away from his head, not giving him a Maka chop this time. Tsubaki giggled because she was used to this all the time. Maka looked all around them and asked "where's Black Star?" and right when she asked, the loud blue haired boy jumped out from somewhere above.

"YYYYAAAAAHHHOOOOOOOOO! THE GREATEST ASSASSIN BLACK STAR, THAT WILL SURPASS GOD IS HERE!" shouted the blue haired boy Black Star as he landed right next to Tsubaki. Everyone was used to this kind of behavior from him. When Black Star finished with his rather loud speech he walked toward Soul and high fived him. Tsubaki just gave out a small sigh and smiled.

"Well class is about to start so lets go." said maka as she took the lead of the group and walked into Dr. Stein's class. All the students were in there even Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty. Maka was quite shocked, but as she looked at the clock she was late...again, because of Soul... she thought they woul be on time today, but she was wrong, again.

"Seems like this whole group is late, glad you could join us." said Dr. Stein in his usual tone. Out of the whole group Maka felt ashamed I mean even Kid was there, she hated being late but being partners with someone who wouldn't wake early it was bound to happen. As the group settled down next to Kid, Liz, And patty Stein began to teach. "Okay class today we are going to be doing another dissection, anyone want to volunteer?"

Everyone in the class froze when he said that, especially Maka. Even though Stein was there teacher, and helped save Soul he still freaked Maka out. "Um Dr. Stein are you even allowed to do dissection on us?" asked Maka hoping that his answer would be no. She still had the marker line on her stomach from the battle with stein, that turned out to be all a test.

Stein looked up at Maka and smiled. "No i'm not, but we can keep this our little secret." The class looked terrified. Stein set his gaze upon Death, Death the kid to be exact "I've always wanted to dissect a shinigami..." as he said that everyone turned to Kid, and Kid had the most terrified face off all.

"Why would you want to dissect a kid like him when you have the biggest star ever, that will, I repeat WILL surpass god!." said Black Star as he stood onto the table pointing to himself and smiling. Steins gaze shifted from Kid to Black Star and smiled. Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty stared at him. Tsubaki heavily sighed and face palmed, but Black Star didn't give a care. He only cared for all the attention on him.

Stein looked down "okay class open to page 98, we'll be disecting our friend from the Artic, the Artic Fox."He pulled a sheet of the table to reveale a cute fox. The class sighed, Glad that they wouldn't have to choose one of them to be dissected. Kid was glad it wasn't him, but was even more glad it was this asymmetrical creature. It's fur color so unsymmetrical, and the eyes ugh. Black Star greatly dissapointed, now that fox would be the star. Maka, glad that he was joking. She sighed as she opened her book to that page, she turned and looked to Soul.

Maka's depression seeped back into her thoughts. "I wonder if Dr. Stein enjoyed poking around inside Souls body when he had to do surgery to fix him, from the battle...with Crona." thought Maka as Dr. Stein began to shave the fur off the poor creature. Soul noticed that Maka was looking at him and he turned to her and smiled, Maka smiled back. That whole dissection of the fox was like hell for Maka, not because you see the insides of the creature, but because of all the blood. It reminded Maka more about the fight. "Damn it, why can't I forget about it. Soul told me it wasn't my fault, but..." Maka thought as she raised her hand.

"yes Maka, what is it?" asked Stein as he put the scalpel down and switched to some other dissection utensil. Soul and them looked toward maka, noticing that she didn't look to good. Soul became more worried. Ever since Stein has been teaching, Maka hasn't ever gotten sick from watching the dissections. But maka looked as if she might barf, and it was only a small fox. They've dissected much worse. "Can I b-be excused?..." asked maka with on of her hands over her forehead. She was sweating.

Stein stopped, and looked up at her. He either has never heared Maka ask to be excused during a dissection. He squinted, then nodded he went back to the dissection, poor fox. Maka quickly got up, slightly wobbling and fast walked out the room everyone staring at her. Tsubaki, Kid, liz, Patty, and even Black Star were really worried. But most of all Soul, that was his meister,

"Soul, could you come here." Soul seemed surprised, hoping he didn't have to dissect the rest of the half dead animal. It's heart was beating but...it was out of it's body. Soul walked down to Stein trying to act all cool "Yeah what is is ?"

Stein motion for Soul to come closer, and Soul did without thinking twice. Stein whispeared "go check on Maka, I think something might be wrong. Her soul is not like it always is." Soul nodded looking back at his friends, smiling then leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Maka shut the door to Dr. Stein's class she tried to run to the bathroom, but she only made it a few meters from his class. She bent over, one hand on the wall the other on her stomach and began barfing, she recognized the pancakes from this morning and a couple of other stuff she ate from earlier this morning hit the black and white tiles. Her body felt really weak, she had a hard time standing. Luckily nobody was in the hall, she was all alone. She just hoped that non of the classes had heard. she heared a door opened and she looked up. It was Dr. Stein'sdoor...and it was Soul.

Soul closed Dr. Stein's door and turned. His smile faded as he saw his meister barely trying to hold herself up, over a puddle of vomit. Maka wobbled a bit then nearly fell. Soul ran to her and caught her. Now he truly was worried. Maka's breathing was pretty fast, but she stopped throwing up.

Soul pulled her away from the puddle and laid her against the wall. Maka closed her eyes, too weak to keep them open. Soul leaned over her, he moved his headband that took him forever to set nicely on his head up, pushed his soft white hair out of the way, and put his forehead against hers. He could smell her breath and it smelled like vomit, but thats because she just did, and Soul didn't really care. He only cared for the well being of his Meister.

"Dammit Maka you have a fever!" said Soul as he moved away from her. No answer. "shit, she passed out." Right when Soul said that Tsubaki opened the door and froze. Maka looked really sick. She seemed fine earlier, this couldn't of been from the dissection. "Tsubaki go tell Dr. Stein...Now. I'm going to take her to the nurse!" said Soul, now sweating. He lifted Maka up, carrying her in his arms. She was lighter than he had thought.

Just when he lifted her up Dr. Stein, Kid , and Black Star where at the door. Stein told the rest of the class to study something while the rest of Maka's friends followed him and Soul to the health room. "what happened to her?" asked Kid, while Soul set her down on the bed of the health room. " She was Barfing, then she collapsed and her head was hot" said Soul.

Before anyone else could say anything Nurse Medusa came to help. "here everyone go wait outside, I'll give her some medicine to help her. Stein i'll need your help." Stein looked toward the Medusa giving her a nod and turned to the teens "don't worry she'll be fine. And I promise I won't dissect her." said Stein hoping to defuse the tension. The teens left and he closed the door.

BlackStar stood by Maka's vomit, trying to figure out if she ate anything bad. "what did she eat, cause I can't tell.". Soul tried to keep his cool, but the fact was that he was loosing his cool. Worried, scared, and anger filled his head. And he was only mad because she would want to come to school while sick. "I don't know, pancakes. We had pancakes for breakfast." said Soul as he scratched the back of his head.

Kid put a hand on Soul's arm. "She'll be fine. She's Maka." Kid thought that for everyone. Everyone hoped she would be fine. Soul looked up at Kid, Kid smiled and Soul grinned back. He looked at Liz and patty they nodded and smiled, Tsubaki also smiled.

"And besides, if Maka isn't fine then all she has to do is look at my face and she'll be fine." said Black Star as he smiled, trying to cheer up his best friend.

Soul laughed, but then he frowned "but the thing is that this morning she was acting all wierd. When we were walking here and she wasn't answering me, and she said she was all fine but..."Soul didn't want to continue.

For the next 15 minutes they were all just chatting about missions, and other stuff. And watching the janitor clean up the vomit. The topic of Maka would slip in and out of the conversation as well.

Everyone stood to hear whatever news there was about Maka, Soul standing the quickest. Dr. Stein turned the giant screw sticking out of his head clock-wise 3 times before speaking. "Maka's just fine, she has a fever that's all. But I don't think she should come to school tomorrow, so Soul just in case she is not healthy enough to take care of herself, you're excused from class tomorrow. Class is over for all of you, so you all can leave now, goodbye." thats all Stein said before he went back to class to excuse the others.

The group went into the room to see maka in the bed, her hair down, and an ice pack over her head. Nurse Medusa came out from one of the other room and replaced the ice pack on Maka's head with a new one, she shifted from the cold. " I bet you've heard from stein. I've given her some medicine that will keep her energy up so that she could walk home but she still has her fever."

Medusa handed Soul some fever reducing pills. "give her these every 4 hours, and if her fever goes any higher than it is then just come to school and talk to me." Soul looked at the thermometer showing that her temperature was 101.5. He nodded and put the pills in his pocket. Then after reasurring Soul that Maka would be fine Medusa left.

Soul walked up to Maka and sat next to her on the bed, just like how she did with him this morning. "hey Maka you ready to go?'' Maka shifted and moved the ice pack from her head and said "yeah, I don't like the health room..." she coughed and slowly sat up. She still didn't look good.

She slowly moved her feet of the bed, and when she tried to stand she nearly fell. She refused to be carried by Soul all the way home so she leaned on Soul and Kid all the way home. They all were going to make sure that she was going to be fine, and walk the two home. It took them 20 minutes to get home because occasionally they would stop because Maka would have to vomit. But When Soul and Maka finally got home, they settled maka into bed and let her rest.

They asked if he needed help taking care of Maka, but Soul said he was fine. "I'll call if I need help. Well hopefully we'll see you guys at school tomorrow, and if we don't then come and visit." Said Soul as he waved goodbye to them as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Soul settled down after Black Star and them left, and after he set Maka down in her bed. He let out a sigh of relief, finally able to relax. But just when he started getting comfy Maka called. Of course Maka being the meister, and in this state Soul was going to listen to her every command. He quickly made it to Maka's room, she was in bed curled up with a small wet towel over her head.

"you called." said Soul as he stretched, while walking toward her. Soul removed the towel off her head and put his hand on her forehead. "you're head is still hot." He put the towel back on her head and was going to leave the room. "you hungry? or thirsty?"

Maka removed the towel from her head and weakly sat up 'um...bath, I want to cool off. Can you help me." Soul froze by the door, he turned looking back at Maka trying to understand her request. Maka slowly tried to move her feet off her bed and held her head. "I-I want to cool off." Soul turned and knew that what he heard before was what she just said.

Soul walked toward Maka helping her make her way to the bathroom. He let her sit on the edge of the tub, walked out, and got her clean towels, and a wash cloth. Maka was already setting the bath, but when Soul saw the steam rising he went to stop her. "Maka...thats not how you cool off. You're just gonna make yourself hotter." said soul as he turned the nob more to the cooler side. "here don't make it too hot, i'll make it a little colder than warm."

Soul began to walk out the bathroom thinking Maka was strong enough to care for her self when she requested "h-hey Soul...can you help...me" she was already stripping but she was so weak that she had a hard time removing her shirt.

Soul blushed at the sight "um...Maka are you sure that you want me to help. Your gonna be um, naked and stuff..." But Maka nodded weakly, and motioned for him that it was fine. She even made a remark that he shouldn't care because he said that she was flat chested. "you better not Maka chop me later, cause i'm taking your word that it's fine!." He turned with an arm over his eyes trying to navigate his way to her.

Maka weakly grabbed his hand saying "I thought y-you were a cool guy, and cool guys always s-see naked women..." That left Soul speechless, because she had burnt him twice. Soul tried not to look at Maka but her body was calling for his attention. As Soul helped Maka remove her shirt, his hands felt her skin, her soft hot skin.

Soul had feelings for Maka but, that was his meister. And he wasn't sure if she would like him the same way back. But all this exposure of his meister, and in places he's never seen of her was driving him a bit crazy, I meen Soul can't resist a naked lady but his meister. Double win. "oh my god, her skin is so soft, so this is what Stein was talking about during that fake battle shit. And it's so hot, what am I doing...Keep it together !" thought Soul as he helped Maka remove the last peice of outer clothing, all that was left was her under wear.

Soul was a bit surprised by the size of maka's breasts. They looked flat with her outer clothes on but without then, they looked a bit bigger. Maka weakly then began to strip of her underwear. Soul spun around "Okay Maka seems like you've got the rest covered, i'll be leaving." But Maka groaned, not because of his answer but because the water was cold. Soul turned seeing her fully naked, but only from behind. His pants grew tight.

She finally sat in the water but stayed curled up. Her teeth began chattering, and she started to reach for the nob and turn the water warmer. But Soul stopped her, still trying not to look at her even if the water coverd over her body parts. "b-but it's s-so cold. I d-don't l-like it." Maka chattered as she tried to move Soul's hand.

"Maka, I can't leave if your gonna try and turn the water warm." said Soul finally looking at her, causing him to drool slightly. He wanted her now, but he didn't like that thought because she was weak, and naked. She gave up trying to move his hand and pointed to the shampoo.

"W-well then d-don't leave. a-and since you're probably n-not g-going to leave, c-can you wash my h-hair. I-i don't feel too g-good to d-do it myself..." said Maka with her face growing a bit red, but not as bad as Soul's. It was like Maka was asking Soul to go mad. Maka was now just realizing how awkward she was being, but the fever was delaying her senses. But of course, struggling he agreed.

Maka looked so...sexy. Her wet hair was clinging to her face, and her body was all exposed but hidden by the soapy water. She was shivering but not as bad as when she first got in. Soul scrubbed her head gently, once in a while Soul would accidently pull Maka's hair which caused a cute noise to emit from her throat. Again Causing Soul's pants to get a bit tight.

Finally after all that suffering Maka asked Soul to leave because she was ready to get out. That bath actually set her to her senses, and to realize that a guy was in the bathroom with her naked, her roomate, her...friend. Soul lastly said that he would be cooking soup and it should be ready by the time she gets out, but he was wrong. Soul was okay at cooking, but he couldn't even open the can of soup. In other words he didn't even know how to use a can opener, so he just made sandwiches and poured the two a glass of ice tea.

Maka walked out of the bathroom with shorts and a tangtop and her hair a bit wet. She notice sandwhiches on the table instead of soup. "I bet Soul couldn't even open the can.." said Maka, she was feeling a lot better but still hot. She walked out to see Soul angerly biting on the can, hoping his sharp shark like teeth would cut through the tin. Failing and noticing that Maka was watching he smiled and quickly put the can down.

Maka smiled and quietly whispeared "baka.." For once she had forgotten about how bad she felt...and her depression. She sat at the table staring at the food. Soul was able to feel calm, and cool now that Maka was clothed. It;s been four hours since they saw medusa so Soul handed her the pills.

"The nurse told me to give these to you every 4 hours. They'll help with the fever." said Soul as he sat across of Maka. She easily swallowed them with only a sip of the ice tea. After that soul started to eat his sandwich, and Maka didn't. "whats wrong Maka, don't like the sandwich?" asked Soul as his Meister just stared at the food.

Maka looked up and shook her head. "I don't want to eat, and then barf it up." She pushed the plate toward Soul. soul looked quite shocked. He pushed the plate back and told her to not worry about that, but she pushed it back to him again.

"Maka if you don't eat your not gonna get better. I know you probably hate the feeling of having to barf but, just think of it as a step closer to not having to barf." Soul said trying to act like a know it all, but Maka gave a confused look. Soul smiled "just eat the damn thing, it'll make you better. Having a sick meister is so uncool." That caused Maka to laugh, and finally ate took a bite. And lucky for her she didn't have the feeling to barf, or the need to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After dinner Soul fixed the table, washed the dishes and finally settled down on the couch. Maka was also sitting on it, she was reading a book. Soul felt a bit bad for her because it seemed that the fever even messed with her reading abilities. She would squint, then hold her head, then try again.

"you wanna watch a movie Maka?" asked Soul as he movied toward the box they kept all there movies. The cover was kind of dusty. They haven't been able to watch movies for awhile due to too much missions, and exams. He turned back to Maka, that was still trying to read her book. "...Maka?."

Maka looked up putting the book to her side and took a while to think. "uh, sure...what do you wanna watch?." Maka was feeling much better, her temperature was 99.8 but would chande from 100 back to 99. She shifted to a position were her legs were crossed.

Soul pulled out a couple of movies that he really wanted to watch, there were 5. "Alright Maka since I helped you all today, you have to choose from these movies that I wanna watch." Maka had never seen or heard of these movies, so she told Soul. Soul bursted out laughing "H-HOW HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD, O-OF TRANSFORMERS!?" Maka got mad and finally Maka choped him, that totally shut him up.

Soul rubbed his head and grinned "hey I was just joking...ow, ok were definitely watching this." He popped the DVD out and pushed it into the dvd player. He grabbed the remote and moved onto the couch. As he sat, Maka moved closer to him, but he didn't notice. Befor he knew it, his arm was around her shoulder and she was leaning on him.

It was only half way throught the video when Soul asked Maka, "hey is it a good movie, I haven't seen this movie in a while? Maka?." and finally looked down to see her sleeping. He didn't want to move her, and disturb her peaceful slumber. He reached for the remote, turned the movie off, and held her. In reaction Maka clung on to his shirt, moving her head toward his chest. Now in the darkness he grinned, then planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Goodnight...Maka."

The next morning Soul heared noises, but didn't care he was still in his slumber. He felt a shifting over his chest and still didn't care. Then finally those noises changed to laughing. Soul fluttered his eyes open to be greeted by Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty. "Good morning you two!" said Tsubaki as she giggled.

Black Star held a thumb up, and Kid just stared. Kid motioned with his eyes to look down, and Soul didn't understand. "what do you...mean by you two?" asked Soul as he streched his arm. As he did something moved on his body, and it was Maka. Soul blushed because Maka was sleeping, ontop of him and half her shirt was lifted up showing her stomach and back...she was sleeping with him just kept re-running in his mind. "oh, no guys...i-it's not what you think!..." and as he said that Maka made this cute noise that made him get a bit hot.

Maka yawned then opened her eyes, the first she saw was Soul whose face was all red. Then noticed that she was lying on him. She blushed heavily then looked from his chest to his face. The two jumped back then looked at there friends hoping to convince them that it wasn't what they thought it was.

"I told them to let you two be, but they wouldn't listen..." said Kid as his yellow/golden eyes shifted from them to Black Star and Tsubaki. Patty began to laugh and point at Soul's and Maka's faces. "and it's clearly shown that they were sleeping." said Kid as he pointed to there clothes...that were still on them.

Maka was getting mad at the accusation that Kid and them were making. "What are you guys even doing here. Isn't class going on." asked Maka as she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a glass of water, and grab the thermometer to check her temperature. Soul was still frozen on the couch, finally he stood and made his way to his room and then to the bathroom.

"Well, Dr. Stein said to go check if you were ok." said Tsubaki.

"So we knocked on you're door, but no answer. So I assumed you two were resting."said Kid

"But I thought something else, and wanted to break the door down!"said BlackStar with a big grin.

"And instead of nocking down the door, me and Patty just picked the lock, and presto we fin you two sleeping...on each other." said Liz with a smile, and Patty laughing still.

Maka nearly choked on her water at the story. They answered all her questions, but still...REALLY?. She pulled out the thermometer after she heard a beep. Her temperature was 98.9. "Dang, what kind of fever reducing pills were these that nurse Medusa gave me?" Maka thought. She looked at the clock and sighed. "no use going to school, if there's only 1 hour left."

Soul and Maka had slept till 12:00 pm. Soul walked out of the bathroom with a new set of clothes on, and a differnt headband. He high fived Black Star and walked toward the kitchen. "Anyone hungry, I made extra sandwiches from last night." asked Soul as he pulled out a soda can, popped the top and began to drink from it. They all were hungry, and besides it was luch time. During that lunch break Soul and Maka acted like what happened earlier, never happened.

Maka finished eating first and went to the bathroom to change. As soon as she did all eyes were on Soul. "so...what did you guys do last night" asked Tsubaki. After that Black star asked what they did AFTER thery dropped Soul off.

Soul smiled and gulped. That made Black Star excited. Kid still believed they did nothing, what fun can you have with a sick person. "After you guys left we...did nothing. We just ate dinner, Maka took her pills, and we watched a movie. But I guess we fell asleep before the end." soul kept a straight face while saying that. He had to keep that bath a secret.

Most of Soul's friends gave a dissapointed face, except Kid. "I told you nothing would happen. and beside she's sick...what fun could they have." said Kid as he started making all the cans and jars in the cabbinet symmetrical. "do you have another type of this jar?" asked Kid.

Soul raised a hand toward kid. "THANK YOU Kid!"said Soul as her turned to look at the jar in Kid's hand. "sorry kid, we don't.." When Soul said that Kid looked shocked. He slowly put the glass back in the cabbinet and slid to the floor.

"why...why can't my friends...be symmetrical like me..."said Kid as began to pound the floor.

Patty thought it was funny to bring up that he was never symmetrical in the first place. That just made everything worse.

The lock on the bathroom door started to make noises, and when it did the group grew silent, except kid. They didn't want to get maka chopped. Black Star told Soul that he would find ou what had really happened, because he was the greatest assassin that ever lived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Maka stepped out of the bathroom with a yellow jacket, and red jeans. Her hair was still down but she brushed it out so there were no tangles. "um...don't you guys have to get back to school?" asked Maka as she walked into the kitchen, toward kid and pointed. "what happened?."

Tsubaki stood, putting her plate in the sink, and napkin in the trash. "o-oh he had a symmetry breakdown..." Tsubaki smiled. "oh and Dr. Stein said we were excused from the rest of class if we went."

Maka bent down and asked Kid if he was okay. Poor thing he was crying, but still over SYMMETRY! REALLY!. Maka tried to make him happy by telling him that he was the most symmetrical person that she had ever met. He jumped with joy when Maka said that, and went back to trying to arrange things symmetrically, knowing little that he would fail yet again.

"Hey Maka, how you feeling?" asked Soul as he grinned, causing Maka to look away blushing. "please don't tell me she's gonna start acting like she did yesterday when we were walking to school." thought Soul as he shook his head.

Maka raised her hand up to her forehead to feel if it was hot. She felt great, no longer sick, but the aftermath was a cough. "I feel fine, and my head doesn't feel hot..." When she said that Soul chuckled and stood. He made his way to her, moved her hand away from her forehead and placed his hand on it.

"Maka, you baka. You can't tell if your head is hot if you feel it yourself. Your head isn't hot like you said, and you feel fine...so your cured. No more fever, but damn that was quick." said Soul trying to act cool again. Maka surprisingly didn't say or do anything to him for that comment. But after a couple of seconds Maka moved away from his hand, causing Soul to quickly look at her. Since she was no longer ill, her depressions just seem to welcome themselves into her thought.

Soul seemed kind of sad that she was going back to what she was doing to him yesterday. soul pulled his hand, and his attention away from Maka and looked at the group. "Well, since Maka is all better, why don't we just hang out for the rest of the day. You huys are excused from the rest of class right?" asked Soul as he motioned for the door.

"Well, why don't we go to the ice skating ring?, since were all dressed warm enough?" asked Tsubaki as she pointed out that everyone was wearing long pants and stuff.

Liz, Patty, and kid nodded."YYYAAAHHHOOOOOOO! ice skating here we come!" yelled Black Star as he nearly kicked down the door and ran out. Tsubaki apologized for Black Stars behavior.

Soul grabbed his wallet the keys to the apartment, and the motorcycle that he would drive. "That's perfect. It's cold so if Maka gets a fever again we'll just put her on the ice, right Maka?" Soul's question wasn't answered. Tsubaki said they'll meet them there, so kid, and Tsubaki and them left for the ring. Soul and Maka were left alone once again. soul turned to see Maka looking back at him.

"Soul...I don't think I wanna go. You know I don't like the cold...remember the bath?" said Maka as she blushed. Soul's face also grew red but he smirked, which led to a laugh. Maka turned to go into her room, "just tell them I wasn't feeling to good and tha...HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?". Soul had lifted Maka into his arms and walked out the door with her. Shuting the door behind him.

"Look Maka I don't know why you're acting all sour, but come on have a little fun. If you're mad at me then i'm sorry..."his smirk faded, and that was the last thing Soul said before he put Maka on his motorcycle, put in the keys, and make his way to the ice skating ring. His tone of voice sounded a bit upset, but he wasn't mad. Maka had no choice but to hold onto him as they drove. What Soul didn't know was that Maka wasn't mad at him, but mad at herself.

Knowing that Soul thought that she was mad at him mad Maka want to jump off a cliff. But that would hurt him more than that scar on his chest when he got it. Maka's eyes began to tear up. She clung on tighter to Soul, and put her face into his back. She really wanted to cry, but she didn't want to ruin this day of fun, that was actually suppost to be her sick resting day. "Soul...i'm not mad...at you." she had a really hard time trying to hide her crying voice.

Soul slightly turned his head so his eyes could see maka. He didn't know she was crying so he said "okay then Maka...". They finally made it to the ring. Maka wiped her tearing eyes and smiled. "If you get anycolder, or feel sick then tell me and were out of here."said Soul, pulling out his wallet to pay for the entrance fee.

Maka saw the price and felt ashamed "I'll pay you back Soul.". Soul told her that it was fine, and that he wanted to pay for her, and that she'll pay him back with turning him in to the most coolest death scythe ever. She laughed, and Soul was glad that he made her laugh. The two finally met up with the rest of the group, who already got there skates.

"FINALLY!, I CAN ACTUALLY RACE SOMEONE!" yelled Black Star causing some skaters to get scared, and fall. "AHAHAHAAA! you saw that, SOUL I challenge you to a race!" Black Star, and soul were the fastest of the group. Tsubaki was still a beginner, but she was graceful. But not as graceful as Kid...who knew?. Liz and Patty they just did whatever. And Maka, well...she would often need help.

Soul smirked, "alright, but let me get my skates first, come on Maka.". After getting their skates Soul went straight to Black Star for the race. Liz, Patty, and Kid went to go skate. Kid begging Liz to come so they could be symmetrical, well a symmetrical number...3. Maka struggled to her seat next to Tsubaki, but then soon Tsubaki left, leaving Maka alone on the bench.

Watching Soul and Black Star race each other looked like two monkeys chasing after a banana. "I should of brought a book. I'm not even suppost to be here, and it's cold." Maka whispeared to herself. She heard a nocking on the thick, clear, plastic wall seperating the ice from the watching area, it was Soul. Maka wobbled up, nearling tripping but landing on the wall. Soul spoke something, but maka couldn't hear over all the loud music, and talking. "...What?" asked maka tilting her head. Soul motioned for her to come on the ice, but she shook her head. Soul made a face then left.

Maka shook her head and smiled. She looked around to find Soul. She saw Tsubaki, and Black Star racing. Tsubaki winning making Black Star want a rematch. And Kid softly yelling at Patty that she wasn't following Kid's symmetrical skating, but no Soul. There was a tap on her shoulder, and as she turned it was Soul. "Come skate, please!" said Soul. He looked so cool in those black and silver skates, and that black jacket.

Maka folded her arms, "Soul, you know I suck at skating. Do you want me to embarass myself on the ice?". She looked at Tsubaki, how she was having fun. Maka wanted to be able to skate, but everytime she did everyone would laugh because she woul always fall.

Soul held out a hand to Maka. "well, then let the cool guy teach you how to skate.". Maka looked away from the ice and towards Soul's hand, then to his face. "I know you want to skate, and have fun. Come on I'll teach you...". Maka finally nodded, and took his hand. She slightly wobbled but finally got used to walking with the skates. All that was left was the ice.

Soul stepped onto the ice first, he took a hold of maka's hands. "Okay slowly step on the ice as if you were walking, then slip one foot in front of the other." said Soul as he began to lead Maka more onto the ice. She slipped and landed against him, he didn't fall though. "Okay Maka try not to lead too forward."

Maka blushed, then pushed away. "um...I'm trying Soul." She was standing again, and getting the hand of it, of...walking on the ice. Other teens were laughing, even some adults. Maka was getting embarassed and sad, "..Soul, I don't want to skate anymore..." and began to pull away from him, but as she did that she began to loose her balance.

Soul kept a grip on her arm so she wouldn't fall. "Just because people are laughing, forget them. Look you're doing fine. This is what they looked like when they first started." The laughs didn't stop, but they were more quiet. Maka still wanted to leave, she closed her eyes she tried to drown out the laughs. Secretly Soul had let go of Maka.

"Soul...I told you I can't ska-" But the fact was, that she was skating. She opened her eyes and saw Soul a meter away from her. All the laughing stopped.

"Now just skate to me..." said Soul as he held his arms out.

Maka skated, but it looked like she was a 4 year old that learned to skate. Right when she got to him she tripped and landed in his chest. Her face grew red as she looked at Soul who was grinning. "I told you, you could skate."

"Ha ha, now get me off this ice." said Maka in such a serious voice. Soul helped her off the ice, and onto the bench, and the two relaxed for a bit while watching Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Black Star race each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the day went by fast. Maka didn't really go back on the ice, she didn't want to get laughed at again. Kid nearly had another symmetry break down, but the group left before he could cry about it. The group said there farwells and went there own ways. Soul was so worn out from all the races, that when he and Maka got home he crashed on the couch, then fell of the couch and fell asleep on the floor. Maka wasn't as tired but was just enough so she could fall asleep. Because her little vacation was over, she had to go back to school tomorrow.

The next morning, it wasn't Maka who was up early, it was Soul. "hey, HEY wake up. Jeez Maka and you yell tell me to wake up early." Maka opened her eyes and saw Soul sitting on her bed with a spatula in his left hand and a plate with food on it in the other. "Come on, you're breakfast is gonna get cold. Oh and at this rate were gonna be late Maka."

Maka got up, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She blinked and smile. "Good morning Soul. I'm glad you're awake early." Soul smiled, holding the plate in front of her. It was eggs, rice, and bacon. Taking a hold of the plate, "Thanks Soul." said maka as Soul left her room.

After Breakfast The two got ready, and was able to leave at 8:30am. They made it to school in time too. As they were walking to Dr. Stein's class soul stopped by the board that held all the missions. "Hey Maka, did you sign us up for any missions?" asked Soul as he saw one of the missions with there name on it.

Maka stopped by Soul and looked at the board. "Soul, I was sick. I didn't sign us up for any missions." replyed Maka as she crossed her arms.

Dr. Stein rolled up to them, "Oh I signed you two up for that mission. Since you two failed at getting the first 99 kishin eggs, and 1 witch soul, you two had to start over. And so I thought this would be good for you two since you also missed class yesterday." Maka looked at Soul and both hated that day were Soul...ate a freakin cat soul. Stein's gaze moved from the board to Maka, "How you feeling?, that fever medicine must of worked quick am I right?".

Maka nodded, "I feel much better. So when do we start the mission?".

Stein looked for a clock. "well, right now. Just don't fail this, goodbye." Stein rolled off to his classroom in his favorite roller chair. The school bell rang, and the hallway was empty.

"It's been a while since we went on a mission." Maka stated as she stretched. This time Soul rode his motorcycle to school, so they would get there early. So they quickly drove to the site where the kishin would be.

**20 minutes later of driving...**

"Damn this thing is ugly." said Soul as he jumped back. As soon as they got to the site, the kishin attacked. It's face looked so demorfed, and had wierd looking claws. "This guy must of been ugly before."

Maka jumped back also. "Soul, lets go are you ready?" she turned to Soul with eager eyes and an open hand. Soul kept his focus on the Kishin, then when he got near Maka he smiled.

He took a hold of Maka's hand and grinned. His other arm turned into the blade of his weapon form, "I'm always ready Maka." as he said that, a flash of lights appeared, and he was in weapon form.

Maka held the magnificent scythe in her hand. A reflection of Soul appeared on the black and red blade. Maka looked from Soul's reflection to the kishin, "Looks like it's the end for you." After that Maka jumped into battle. Swiftly swinging the scythe left and right, not even breaking a sweat. After countless tries to attack it, her attacks failed. "Damn we can't land any attacks with those claws in the way."

"Well then i'll have to get rid of those!" said Soul as he transformed back into his human form, and left Makas hands. He ran up to it, turning his left arm into the blade, jumping and dodging the claws. He managed to injure one of the kishin's hand. But as soon as he did, the kishins other hand clawed at Soul causing him to fly back,and rip one of his favorite jackets in half and the shirt beneath revealing his chest. The claw left a little scratch mark on his shoulder. "You mother-fgrn , you freakin ripped one of MY FAVORITE JACKETS!, that's it your gonna die" said Soul as he got up.

Maka turned to Soul to see if he was fine, he was fine but his chest was showing. "th-the s-scar" said Maka. She froze, the flash back of the battle appeared. She kept blaming herself for it. She's been letting him get close, and only now remembers why she wasn't feeling good at school. Why she ignored soul. Why she didn't want Soul to be happy with her...because she kept blaming herself that she did that.

"MAKA LOOK OUT!" screamed Soul. That pulled Maka back to reality, but not fast enough. The Kishin slamed Maka with it's big ugly hand into the ground. "m-maka,MAKA!" Soul shouted as his arm turned into the blade, and attacked the kishin. It was hard trying to get to Maka while the kishin tried to attack him and fly him back, but he managed to get to her, although his back was bleeding from all the cuts.

Soul lifted half her weight up, head and back in his hand, "Maka...please answer me...MAKA!". Blood was dripping from her scalp over her eye, and a little bit from her mouth. She didn't move."m-maka, please...answer." No answer. Soul stood from Maka's body, anger fuel his desire to kill right now. He didn't say anything, his arm turned into the blade, and ran straight for the kishin. It only had 3 claws on it's left hand, and 2 on it's right. there used to be 4 on each.

Soul had chopped of both it's arms easily. And as he went to throw the final blows, he swore every slice, cut and stab. He killed the kishin. A redish orange soul popped out of the demolished body. As Soul grabbed the egg, and was about to eat it a voice called. "...s-soul..."

When Soul turned his eyes widen. He let go of the kishin egg and ran for his meister that was sitting up alive not dead, staring wide eyed back at him. "Maka, Maka your alive, I-I thought you were... don't ever do that again, that was so uncool." Soul hugged his meister, it sounded like he was gonna cry, but cool guys don't cry. Soul just held her in his arms.

Maka stared at him still wide eyed, she was about to unleash all her feelings right now. She felt bad for letting Soul always take the most damage, for letting him think she was dead, for letting him almost die, for being a weak meister. She gently put her arms around his scratched up, bloody back. "I-i-i...I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry f-f-for everything, for almost l-letting you die, a-and scaring y-you!" cried Maka. She was crying so hard, and so loud. It truly scared Soul, but made him sad. He never has ever seen his meister have an emotional breakdown."a-a-and i'm sorry..." she gasped for air.

Soul held her in her arms as she locked on to him. Her tears mixed with her blood, fell down her face onto Soul's chest. "i'm sorry especially for this..." wimpered Maka as she moved one of her hands over his bruised, bloody chest, and softly landed it over his scar.

Soul pulled away from her quickly and made a face at her that startled her. She didn't stop crying. "Really? this is why you seemed all quiet, and hated me? Look Maka, It wasn't your fault, I chose to protect you. you're my meister, the most irritating, smart, beautiful meister ever, and i'm going to do anything I can to protect you. And besides i'm alive right? so just put that horrible memory away, like I did." said Soul as he smiled at his meister. She stared, then fell into his arms again.

Maka looked up into those wonderful red eyes of Soul, apologizing for being such a weak meister. After she said that, Soul held her gently by the chin, tilting her head slightly, "my little baka Maka...just shut up." and leaned in for a kiss. He longed for tasting those pale lips of Maka, they tasted like strawberries. Maka didn't refuse, it shut her up and all her worries, emotions, and depressions just disappeared. He pulled away, lifting Maka up, and grabbing the kishin egg and eating it. "thanks for the meal. Why don't we finish this up at home..."

Maka wiped the blood off her face, but it still flowed back. "finish what?" she asked as she sat on the motorcycle. Soul went back to the remainings of his favorite jacket, and put it on to cover the wounds, till they got home. It was already 7 in the night so they had to report to Stein tomorrow.

Soul walked up to Maka kissing her cheek, "I know you're my meister and all, but will you be mine?. My girlfriend, my sexy, smart, and strong girlfriend?". Soul had developed a love for Maka, ever since he met her but wasn't sure when he should ask. So that love feeling began to fade, until these past few days. She was driving him crazy, and he wanted her to be his.

Maka blushed, " sure. But things won't really change. And if you get a nosebleed over other girls, I...Will...HURT YOU!" said Maka, but that didn't really get frightened, he was used to it.

Soul got on the motorcycle, letting Maka grab onto him. "fine that settles it, we'll finish this scene up when we get home...". And he started the bike, and drove off, still not answering Maka's question.

"Finish What Up? asked Maka again as she blushed. Soul smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As Maka and soul made there way home they decided to go eat out tonight, well get take out. "What do you want to eat Maka?" asked soul as he was finally reaching town.

"Well, why don't we get food from that cheeseburger place?" asked Maka. She wondered why Soul was hungry, he just ate a damn kishin soul. She loved that restaurant because of their french fries and shakes. Soul nodded and made his way there.

As they asked what he wanted, he asked for a large cheesburger, large fries, and a large chocolate shake. Knowing tha Maka only liked this place because the fries and shake he didn't need to ask her, and he only ordered a cheeseburger for himself. It didn't cost him much. They left the drive through and went on there way home.

"why did you order large?, I can't eat it all." softly spoke Maka as she took some fries out of the bag and ate them. She held one up to Soul's mouth offering him one. He ate it easily and thanked her.

"So we can eat it together, like a cool couple..." replyed Soul as he parked the motorcycle. They finally made it home. They walked up to there apartment, got in and set the food on the table. The first thing that the two did was tend to there wounds. Soul needed Maka's help because he couldn't reach, most of the scratches were on his back. After Maka helped him, she helped herself. The wounds didn't really hurt because they weren't that deep it was like scratches made by Blair but he was covered in them, it just stung because they had to clean it. Maka didn't have any bandages on her, but Soul's body was covered in them.

After all thet cleaning, Maka and Soul finally gathered at the table to eat. Soul easily finished his cheesburger. Maka offered her fries since she wouldn't finish it all, and they both shared the large chocolate shake. "Thanks for the food" said Maka as she turned away to grab a napkin, but Soul tapped on her shoulder before she could rip one off. As she turned Soul was leaning over the table and shake with the last french frie hanging between his teeth.

Maka blushed, leaning in connecting the other end of the fri with her mouth. It was like the depression blocked her from liking Soul, but now that Soul had healed her own battle scar in her head, she was able to. They munched on the last fri till there lips met, they pulled away to swallow. Soul smiled as he took a sip of the shake, but it was getting hard to suck it out of the straw so he popped the plastic cap off and grabbed a spoon, and scooped the cold drink out. As Soul lifted the scoop to his mouth a drop dripped out of it and landed on his chin and was slowly dripping down. As he reached for a napkin, Maka stopped him and went up to him.

"Let me..." said Maka before she stuck out her tongue and let it glide against his skin over the chocolate. Soul's face grew red, and his pants grew tight. Maka was just asking for him to attack her. First the bath, secong the skating, and now this. Soul was about to Maka could pull away, Soul grabbed Maka and pushed her against the wall, it didn't hurt her but the sudden reaction startled her. He just broke.

Soul smirked, looking at his meister. He leaned in and whispeared "you're driving me crazy Maka, your no longer sad or depressed...and now that your mine...". Soul pressed his lips against his meister's. Maka didn't refuse.

Maka didn't know if she wanted this. She hoped it wasn't going to get any farther than this, even if he also drove her crazy. "what am I doing, why did I just lick his face, and why aren't I refusing? I'm not sad anymore like he said, but all of a sudden I love him. Did I want this all along?" thought maka, as Souls tongue was begging for permission to go inside her mouth. Maka granted permission, and Soul's tongue brushed pass Maka's, making her make a soft moan into his mouth making him confident that Maka liked it.

"Damn, this feels so good, he..oh my god!, please don't go any farther, because I won't want to stop..." thought Maka again as she moaned softly. The two parted, gasping for air. Soul lifted Maka to the couch and laid her down. He leaned over her kissing her neck, leaving little marks, they weren't that visible. Maka liked the feeling but felt like Soul would take it too far.

Soul licked her her neck making Maka emmit another moan but much louder. He pulled away, "you like that?". He went back for her neck, Maka was getting more and more lost in the sensation, his hot tongue on her soft skin. He lifted her shirt up, exposing her stomach and her chest, before she even new it Soul had tooken her shirt off. He lowered his head licking parts of her chest that weren't blocked off by her bra. "...oh for how long i wanted to see your body again.". He went back to kissing and made more marks on her body.

Maka clinged onto his black shirt. "...S-Soul." moaned Maka driving Soul even more crazy. But before he could go any farther he noticed that Maka's eyes were tearing up. He haden't realized how far he had gotten until that.

"Maka, do you want me to stop?." asked Soul knowing that he had to. Maka shook her head, but kept her eyes shut. Soul lowered his head and planted a kiss on Maka's lips. "Look I can't continue if you're crying. I think we should leave it here for now, and pick up were we left off when were more suited as a couple to each other." said Soul as he pushed some of his white hair out of his face, and picked up Maka's shirt, handing it to her.

Maka frowned at what Soul said, but the truth was that she didn't want to continue...not now. They had only became a couple just hours ago. But they've been living with each other for years already, and Known each other almost forever. Maka smiled at Soul, and he smiled back. "...ok i'll be waiting." said Maka.

Soul lifted her into his arms again turning off the lights, "me too..." and set her into her bed. "Goodnight Maka." said Soul as he planted a kiss on her cheek and left for his room.

In reply Maka smiled, "goodnight...Soul" and laid in the darkness till she was able to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day was just too sweet for the new couple, even if Soul decided to not get up early. Maka wanting to surprise him, sneaked into his room and slid into the bed with. She didn't want to lie, especially now that Soul was her boyfriend. But if he pulled off the same tactics as before, it won't earn him a kiss...it'll earn him more Maka chops.

As she moved ontop of his chest, Soul shifted because all of a sudden more weight was on him, not that she weighed alot. Still asleep Maka smiled. "Wake up sleepy head." said Maka as she kissed Soul on his lips. He fluttered his eyes open in reaction. He studied the body on his chest and smiled. He lifted a hand to one of her pigtails, and twirled his finger in it, as he laid the other hand on Maka's back.

He leaned up kissing Maka just like she did to him, but this time he nibbled on her soft lip. She pulled away hiding her head in his chest. Soul lifted his head in confusion. "I came in here to wake you up, not to make out with you." said Maka in a muffled voice because her head was still pushed up into his chest.

Soul lifted her head up to look at him. Oh that irresistible smile of his, only made Maka blush heavily. "Well i'm awake. Don't I get a reward?"asked Soul. But before Maka could answer, Soul had pushed his lips to hers. He still bit lightly on her lip, Maka didn't pull away this time but instead as Soul was getting more into that kiss Maka reached for one of the books on the nightstand and chopped Soul on the head. For sure Soul pulled away hitting the area Maka chopped against the head board. He hissed in pain.

"Damn Maka...ow, was that nes-" Soul got cut of as Maka quickly pecked him on his lips, then pulling away.

Maka easily slid off of him, and the bed. She was already dressed for school, as she patted down her skirt. "Yes. Yes it was. Come on we have school, and it's Friday.". She walked out of his room, after she smiled at Soul.

Soul rubbed the area Maka and himself hit with his hand, using the other to prop himself up. He hunched forward on his bed, sighing and looking at the clock. "That's why I love you Maka. You can be so damn cute, and so damn strict and scary at the same time..". He then put on his usual yellow and black jacket, and red jeans and met Maka outside.

Maka was wearing her usual red and black plaid skirt, and her school girl blouse with a light yellow sweater vest. For some reason, that day Soul thought Maka looked super sexy, but he didn't tell her because he didn't want to get another Maka chop.

As Maka and Soul walked to school that day, it seemed like everyone was staring at the two. Maybe because one day she was ignoring him, and then the next they were holding hands. As Maka looked around she saw some people whispearing, and other girls giving her looks.

Soul noticed that Maka was starting to feel uneasy so he aske, "what's wrong Maka?". Maka ripping her eyes away from all those people, looked up to her boyfriend.

Maka sighed. "Everyone is staring at us. Why?" She looked back at the people. Her grip on Soul's hand got tighter. She was fine with people staring at her, but she hated when people talked about her and made it obvious that they were.

Soul laughed. "There just jealous of us." said Soul as he looked at all those people. "There jealous that a smart girl like you, is always with a cool guy like me."

Maka didn't know if she should of took it as a compliment, or an insult. She ignored both the statment Soul made and all the people that were staring. Luckily Maka didn't have to deal with all those people much longer because before she knew it, they had made it to school. They even made it on time again. Before they met with Kid and Black Star Maka and Soul visited Dr. Stein to tell them that the mission was a success.

As Maka pushed open the door to Dr. Stein's class, she saw Stein pacing around the room writing things down on the board. "Soul, Maka how nice to see you today. The mission went well didn't it." said Dr. Stein, his voice seeming to be in a much higher tone then usual.

Soul asked Maka what she though Stein was smoking thinking it would make her laugh but it didn't. "Yes Dr. Stein, the mission went fine. We just came to tell you that we completed it and got the kishin egg." Maka moved away from the door to see what Stein was writing. "So what are we learning, and are you okay?"

Stein stepped back, next to Maka. "Oh me I'm just fine, well today were gonna take test on what you know about your partner, and a little bit on soul resonance...and stuff...", Stein smiled and turned the screw on his head three times, and the smile faded. "oh...it just seems I had the screw in my head turned a little bit too loose." He pulled out a cigarette, then jumped on his roller chair and rolled away.

Maka and Soul made a face and said, "Ookay...were just going to leave now..." and slipped through the door and shut it. Stein can be a badass on some days, but on others he can just be a crazy crackpot...

As the two were walking from the hall to were they would always meet Black Star and Kid, Soul stopped Maka. He loved her, he just wanted to make sure she knew that. He didn't care if people would think he's lame if he were dating a bookworm, he just loved her. The hallway was empty when Soul checked, so he kissed Maka.

Maka jolted away and hit the wall, now blushing. "S-Soul what are you doing?". Soul walked up to her and leaned his forhead against hers.

"Maka I love you, I've always loved you...I just wanted you to know that" said Soul as he leaned closer for a kiss. "Another kiss wouldn't hurt right, because you're so addicting.". He smirked as Maka blushed.

Maka shifted, and blushed heavily looking around to see if anyone was in the hallway. "I konw that you love me...it wouldn't hurt but make it quick.". Right after she finished that sentence Soul quickly leaned in kissing her. He nibbled on her lip, making Maka make the cutest noise. His tongue asked for permission for enterance and she let him. He explored her mouth for the second time, but before he could make her make another noise, someone stepped into the hall.

"YYYAAAHHHOOOOOO! SOUL, WAY TO GO!" yelled the obnoxious Black Star. He had caught Soul and Maka together. "I KNEW SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU GUYS!". He pointed, and as he did the rest of the gang spilled in.

Soul pulled away, and Maka looked so embarassed. Soul's face grew red, just like Maka's. And before Black Star could call the whole school, Maka somehow obtained a book and slammed the book so hard into Black Star's face that it caused him to fly all the way to the other side of the hall.

Maka had the most irratated look on her face. Soul probably couldn't even calm her down, considering that it was him who caused all this.

"Aww, you two are so cute. I knew you two would be together, So when did you two decide to make it official?" asked Tsubaki as she was full of joy for her friend.

"How sweet, the symmetry is so...never mind, but how cute." Kid thought Soul was a perfect match for Maka, but he only saw symmetry in Maka not Soul. But he wasn't going to have a symmetry breakdown.

"AWW that's so cute" yelled Patty.

Liz smiled and shook her head. "we all knew it was bound to happen."

Maka calmed down after hearing all this, but still blushed. "U-um well it started when we went on our mission yesterday." Maka seemed kinda embarrased when she talked about this stuff.

Soul explained to Black Star, even the bath. But Soul swore that if Black Star ever brought that up to Maka, he would beat the shit outta Black Star that he would no longer be called by Black Star. But by Death Star.

For the rest of the time being they talked about the mission, that was it. The class bell rang, so the group went to class. They were greeted by Dr. Stein and a test. It didn't surprise Soul and Maka. As soon as they got to there seats they started the test.

Maka read the first couple of questions to herself. They were all about her partner. one of the questions made Maka sweat. It said "Do you have a relationship with you're weapon?". Maka looked at Soul, and Soul looked back. Maka answered the question easily. After that last question, the rest of the questions were things that they learned. Maka finished the test second, Ox Ford finishing first.

Soul finished the partner part easily, but didn't answer a single question on the other part. Same for Liz and Patty. Kid spelled his name, but had a breakdown on Liz, and Patty's name. Tsubaki finished it all, and Black Star...well he guess on most off the questions even if it was the partner part of the test.

"Okay class turn in your test and you'll be able to see you're score. You won't be graded on the partner part." said Stein as the class rushed up to him giving him the test, eager to leave. Class was over and the group were the last to leave class.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Maka, Kid, Black Star and there weapons said there goodbyes to Dr. Stein and made there way down the steps of the DWMA. "Hey guys it's Friday, so you guys wanna hang at our house?" asked Soul as he pulled Maka close putting his arm around her, causing Maka to blush.

They were totally gonna go, especially if Maka was cooking. "Sure, i'll go cause i'm starving. So watcha gonna cook Maka?" said Black Star as he patted his hand on his stomach. Everyone laughed, except Maka. As the sun slowly grew sleepy, then began to drool the group made it to the apartment.

Soul, Kid, and Black Star sat on the couch and decided to watch wrestling until Maka was done cooking. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki sat on the table talking about the test, then changing the subject about girly stuff. Tsubaki kinda lost interest, but didn't want to be rude. Maka was working in the kitchen. Deciding to make curry again had to make sure she wouldn't burn it. As she reached for the spoon to stir it, her wrist hit the metal pot burning her.

"Oww!" hissed Maka, quickly pulling her hand away. Everyone turned to her to see what happened.

Soul stood from the couch, "what happened, are you okay?" and rushed to Maka's side. The rest of the group asked after Soul did.

Maka nodded her head, and moved to the sink. "Yeah i'm fine, I just burnt myself. Nothing to worrie about. Soul can you watch the curry for a minute?" said Maka as she turned the cold water on and put her wrist under it, Soul nodded and stirred the curry. She sighed because the cold water felt good, her wrist was red, and everytime she removed it from the water it would hurt and burn.

After Maka answered everyone except Soul went back to what they were doing. Maka removed her wrist from the sink, turned off the water, and went to the freezer for a bag of ice. Forgetting to make ice...again, she grabbed some frozen peas and put it on the burn. When she finished that action Soul turned off the stove waited for the pot to cool down.

"Foods ready guys, it's hot." called Soul, warning everyone. But of course Black Star, claiming that he was a big man that could handle anything, went straight for the curry. He ended up running to the sink, gulping down tons of water trying to stop the burning on his tongue. "what and idiot!" replyed Soul at Black Star's actions.

Maka set the drinks on the table with her not burned hand. Everyone began to settle down at the table, except Maka. She just sat on the couch, with the bag of peas still on her wrist and sighed. "hows the curry" asked Maka turning to her boyfriend. and best friends on the table.

Tsubaki swallowed some curry and smiled, "it's great!".

Kid blew on the curry in his his spoon. "The aroma smells, good."

The others compliment the curry and said it was good. Maka was glad that they liked it, she did burn herself making it.

"Hey Maka aren't you gonna eat some?" asked Black Star with his mouth half full.

Maka smiled at the group, "Oh no, i'm full. You guys enjoy." and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. They stopped eating and looked from each other to Maka. Soul stood, getting more curry, and sitting next to Maka. He scooped a spoon full and blew on it.

As Maka opened her eyes, she was greeted by a spoon full of warm curry. "Maka, you only ate breakfast today. You look tired so here. I'll feed you." said Soul holding the food infront of Maka. Tsubaki smiled at Soul's action.

Maka shook her head and smiled. She took the spoon from Soul letting him hold the plate, making Soul grin. "I'll feed myself thank you very much...but hold the plate."commented Maka as she ate the curry. She tried to pretend that she wasn't starving by eating slowly, but she really wanted to shovel all that curry into her mouth.

Maka seemed really tired."Why is Maka so tired all of a sudden... she didn't seem tired earlier, maybe it was because of the test. But Maka is never tired after a test." thought Soul as he held the bowl high enough so that Maka didn't have to lean in that much.

Black Star startled the two when he jumped onto the couch, next to Maka and began to rub his stomach. "That was good. I'm stuffed, thanks for the food Maka." said Black Star. Maka smiled back.

When Maka was finished eating the bowl was empty, and she didn't seem that much tired. She burped really loud, then excused herself. Soul got up off the couch and went into the kitchen, "see you were hungry." He dumped her plate into the sink, grabbed a napkin and handed it to her.

Tsubaki, and Kid were the last to finish there food, Black Star and Patty being the first. They all discussed what they were going to do for the rest of the night. Liz offered spin the bottle, while Black Star said that they should go out and play lazer tag. "Why don't we just play something here, and since tomorrow is Saturday we go out to the beach." suggested Tsubaki as she put her trash in the trash can, and sat next to Black Star.

"That's a great idea! but still what are we gonna play today?" asked Maka. She put the bag of peas back into the freeze because it started to drip water everywhere. Her burn didn't hurt as much, but still burned if touched by something.

"Why don't we play some truth or dare?" offered Soul holding a devilish grin. Maka shook her head when everyone agreed to play. They used the tactics of spin the bottle to chose who would be picked. The group sat in a circle in the living room, Tsubaki next to Black Star and Patty. Kid next to Liz and Maka. Maka next to Soul, and Soul next to his best buddy.

The bottle stopped on Kid. Soul asked truth or dare, and Kid answered Dare. Soul laughed, and looked to Liz and Patty. "Alright Kid. You're dare is that you have to wear your clothes ASYMMETRICALLY...till the bottle lands on you again." Black Star laughed at that and commented that Kid wouldn't even last that long.

KId slumped forward eyes wide open in disbelief. "I-i-i can...can do this...a-asymmetric-cally. No please, I can't...this would displease symmetry..." begged Kid as he began to slowly arrange his clothes.

Soul shook his head, "sorry, you said dare, and you have to do it. It's only until you get picked again, Liz, Patty make him asymmetrical." After Soul said that patty laughed and began to arrange him, while liz tried to hold Kid back. Patty sat on his legs so he wouldn't kick. She rolled up the left sleeve of his black and white suit, remove the skull ring off his left hand and placed it on his right hand next to the other. Kid whined complained, and begged. Black Star began cracking up.

Maka truly feltbad. When patty was done Kid now looked like asymmetrical garbage...or like how a regular person would dress. "ALL DDDOOONNNEE!" shouted Patty as she got off of Kids legs, and liz let go. Kid looked at himself, coughed up blood and fell back symmetrically.

"Okay, on with the game..." said Soul as he spinned the bottle again. The bottle landed on Maka. "okay Maka, truth or dare?".

"Truth." Maka answered, she wondered what they would of made her do if she chose dare. Right when Soul was about to speak Black Star cut him off.

"Let me ask. So...Maka, is it true that Soul saw you naked when you asked for a bath when you were sick?" asked Black Star bravely, not knowing what he just started. Maka's face grew red as everyone stared at her, jaws dropped, and eager for an answer, even kid with blood dripping down his chin.

"Dude, what the hell. Maka's gonna kill me..." whispeared Soul to Black Star.

"Yeah, yeah, you can kick my ass later...that's if you can." said Black Star as he watched Soul's face flush.

Maka's face grew from embarrassed to pure rage as she set her eyes on Soul. Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki backed away from Maka, and Kid just laid back on the floor. "Soul...HOW COULD YOU?. WHY WOULD YOU FRICKEN TELL THAT IDIOT ABOUT THAT?". Shouted Maka, loud enought to be heard from the DWMA. Soul backed away from Maka, now afraid. She made her way to Black Star, now stricken with a small amount of fear. "YOU...BASTARD!, I WAS FRICKEN SICK. THAT MEANS I WAS WEAK!. Maka quickley stood, stepped over Kid's body, went into her room, and slammed her door.

The girls found new respect, and fear for Maka. Tsubaki angerly looked at Soul and Black Star. "Really guys...Soul there's some things that you shouldn't even tell your best friend without your girlfriend's consent." stated Liz as she shook her head.

Black Star scratched the back of his head, "I don't know what's her problem, she's getting all mad over a little question?". Everyone stared as Black Star, as if they wanted to punch him in the head. Tsubaki was about to, until a book was flown as Soul's and Black Star's head from Maka's room. Two birds killed with one stone.

Soul yelled at Black Star and hit him in the face. Soul rubbed his head and noticed that there was a note on the book. The note said "FUCK YOU GUYS!". Soul was totally screwed.

Tsubaki stood, wacking Black Star on the head and motioning for him to follow. "Um I think it's time for us to leave, come on Black Star...hopefully we'll see each other at the beach tomorrow." said Tsubaki as she quickly left. Liz and Patty agreed and carried Kid out the door, also saying there goodbyes and good luck to Soul. Soul was left in the living room all by himself.

"Things quickly escalated." huffed Soul as he slowly got up. "And now my girlfriend/meister probably hates me now." He put the left over curry into the fridge and turned off the lights. He made his way to Maka's room and put his hand on the door nob. He let out a breath and opened it enough so he could stick his head in. "Maka?..." before he could even look at her, he quickly pulled his head out. He was answered, by a pair of scissors. Luckily they were small, and weren't sharp enough to go through the door.

Soul sighed and went into his own room. He laid in his bed and covered his head with the blanket, and said "Black Star...I'm going to slaughter you're ass..." before falling into his miserable slumber.

The next morning Soul awoke first. He looked at the time and it was 8:36 am. He slumped forward shaking his head and smirking. "Today's gonna be the most uncool day of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Soul slowly slipped off his bed, not wanted to go outside. "Maybe I should go back to sleep because it's Saturday...yeah ok, so I won't have to deal with Maka." thought Soul as he slipped back into bed, covering himself with the blankets, and shoved his face into the pillow. Soul tossed and turned and finally sat up, not being able to fall back asleep. "and the hell begins"

Maka on the other hand locked herself in her room. She was also awake. She wasn't as angry as she was yesterday, but she still didn't want to talk to Soul. Maka's eyes were puffy from crying, she was crying because she was angry. Just when Maka was about to write some poetry, there was a knock at her door. She stared at the door and weakly said "go away...".

Soul sighed as Maka told him to leave. He knocked once more, "Maka, please open the door. I'm sorry...". No answer. He continued to knock, hoping it would irratate Maka enough so she could open the door. Even if it would mean getting hurt. But his plan failed, so he left her door to make some breakfast.

Maka let out a stuttered sigh, caused from her crying. Maka looked around the room hearing a muffled vibrating noise. She found the source under her pillow, it was her cell. It was a text from Tsubaki asking if she was coming to the beach. Maka didn't answer the text and threw her phone back on the bed, and burried herself in her bed sheets and pillows.

As Soul got to the kitchen he looked around for something to eat, he really didn't want to cook anything anymore. He was answered with cerial. He poured a bowl full of cerial, and searched the fridge for some milk. "Damn, no freaking milk. Fuck..." said Soul as he slammed the fridge door. This really was going to be an uncool day for him. As he turned back to the bowl of cerial, he noticed that Maka had finally left her room. She walked right past him, to the fridge, grabbed a soda, and went back to her room. But this time not locking her door.

"good morning to you too..." said Soul in a slightly irritated tone. He ate the cerial plain. As he finished, his phone rang. It was a text from Kid. He also asked if he would see them at the beach. Soul replyed by texting that Maka was still pissed, and he doesn't know.

After that Soul made his way to Maka's door, he slowly, and quietly opened her door sliding himself in. "Get out Soul..." replyed Maka as she took a big gulp of soda, as if it were some alcoholic beverage.

Soul sat next to Maka on her bed. "Look, i'm sorry. Please forgive me...it's so uncool to have a girlfriend that's mad at him." said Soul as he gently held Maka's hands in his.

Maka quickly pulled away turning away from him. "well, it's uncool to tell others about secrets that happen between a couple, especially if it includes someone being naked." replyed Maka as she took another sip of soda.

Maka's attitude was getting on Soul's nerves. He would always put up with it because it didn't really irritate him, but now..."well, it was just a bath Maka. I don't know what you're getting so mad about. It's not like we were doing anything bad...and you were freaking sick, Black Star just wanted to know, is it bad if you're friends want to know what happened to you?...look i'm sorry can you ju-" he was stopped talking when Maka grabbed her phone, plugged the earphones in, and put them in her ears.

Soul clenched his teeth, and got off her bed and walked to the doorway, grabbing a hold of the door knob. "Look I'm going to the beach with Black Star and them...cause you're acting like a total Bitch..." those were the final words of Soul before he slammed her door shut. As he closed the door he brushed the white hair out of face, and told Kid he that he would see them at the beach.

Maka pulled out the earphones out of her ears, which weren't even playing music. Her eyes began to water, Soul's words totally shattered her brain. "i-i don't know soul..." sobbed Maka as she face planted into her pillows, crying. Soul didn't know, but he had just left a battle scar on Maka's precious heart.

Soul changed into his swim trunks, and put on a shirt that he would take off once he gets to the beach. He grabbed his keys, and a towel. He took one last look at Maka's door whispearing, "...sorry Maka...". Finally leaving he jumped onto his motorcycle, and was on his way to the beach. He even seemed generally sad, becaus he called his meister a bitch.

**3 hours later...**

It was about 12 and Maka had finally left her room. She seemed miserable,she finally escaped depression's cold grasp but know they caught a hold of her...again. Soul wasn't home yet so Maka decided to make some salmon the way he liked it...raw. She only now realized at how stupid was the reason why she got mad at Soul and Black Star, he only asked if that was true. She hoped the fish would make him not mad at her, if he was. She wrote a little note and placed it next to the food, placing it into the fridge. It said "I'm sorry :( i'll forgive you if you forgive me."

Maka decided to go back into her room and study. As she read a paragraph about soul resonance, her phone vibrated again. It was a text from Black Star.

"Hey Maka, look i'm sorry about last night :( and Soul said he's sorry too. I just wanted to know how weak you were...and Soul told me that you were too weak to give yourself a bath. Can you forgive me?" said the text. Maka smiled at the text.

"You're my friend right, so i'll forgive you, you idiot :) and tell soul I forgive him too." replyed Maka. After she sent the text she grew tired from crying and went back to sleep. Not waking up to reply to another text.

The day went by quickly for Soul. The water was so cold, but he liked it because it cleared his mind. Patty played in the sand building a giraffe, Liz laid under the sand trying to tan evenly, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Soul played in the water. Black Star went back to the shore looking at his phone, he frowned.

Soul pushed away the wet white hair of his out of his face and looked at Black Star. "She didn't answer did she?" asked Soul as water was splashed in his face. He turned to see kid pointing at Tsubaki telling him that she did it.

Black Star threw his phone back on the towel, "I don't understand. She forgave us but why doesn't she wanna come?". and made his way into the water.

"She's probably sleeping..." said Soul, as he splashed water at Black Star. They splashed water for the rest of the time they were at the beach. They finally left when it was 4:30 pm.

Soul creeped into the apartment quietly, Maka wasn't in the living room so he guess he was right by saying that she was sleeping. Soul was starving, he forgot to bring his wallet so he couldn't by food. As Soul opened the fridge, the raw fish caught his eye. He grinned, "...Maka..." and read the note. He crumpled it up and began to eat the fish. "I was never mad at you...Baka..." said Soul as he ate the last piece of fish.

After dumping the plate into the sink Soul made his way to the bathroom to shower, but he stopped by Maka's room first. He peeped inside, seeing her under the sheets gave him permission to slip in the room. She looked so peaceful, it hurt him to see her tear stained cheeks. He caused it anyway, well him and Black Star.

Still in his beach clothes he slid into bed with her and held her in his arms. She squirmed at the warm touch. "I'm sorry Maka..." whispeared Soul as he kissed the top of her head. He held her tighter, causing her to press up against him.

"i-i'm sorry too..." softly mumbled Maka. Soul was quite shocked, he thought that she was sleeping. Her green eyes seemed pale when she looked up into Soul's eyes. Soul could see the sadness that were in her eyes.

Maka wanted to say more but soul pressed his lips to Maka. The kiss grew more and more passionate by the moment. To think that the two were fighting hours earlier, and now they were in each others arms. Maka knew she was wrong for getting made but was glad that Soul didn't seem mad at her.

As Maka placed her arms around Soul's neck, Soul pulled his head away from her and hissed. Maka wondered why he pulled away until she noticed that Soul's shoulders were red. She pulled her arms away pushing herself off the bed. "You forgot to put on sun screen, didn't you?".

Soul lifted himself off the bed and scratched the back of his head. "No I didn't." And as he walked toward the bathroom, Maka slapped Soul right on the shoulder. Soul knelt on all fours and his eyes teared,"OOWW, ngh...Dammit Maka that hurt. Your gonna get it later..."

Maka rolled her eyes that no longer held depression in the, and grinned. "yeah sure...". She left Soul and sat on the couch to watch some tv, while Soul took a bath. She laughed when she heared Soul yell when he accidently turned the water to hot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After about 20 minutes Soul came out of the shower, his hair was dry but he was just in a towel. As Maka's eyes left the tv screen and took a quick glimpse of Soul's scar, and noticed he was just wearing a towel. She was relieved that she didn't get that feeling she used to get when she saw soul's scar, but instead she heavily blushed. Soul was holding his beach clothes, and a bottle of something green.

Soul threw his clothes in his room, still just in a towel and turned to Maka. He grinned and held up the bottle, it was Aloe after sun gel. "um...Maka could you help. I kinda got burnt, and I can't reach." He turned his back to her and pointed to his back. It's wasn't just his shoulders, his entire back was red. Maka's jaw dropped at the sight, His chest was fine but his back...it's like the son couldn't resist looking at that sexy body of Soul Eater Evans.

Maka motioned for Soul to come lie on the couch as she scooted over a bit. Soul rested his head on Maka's lap, laying on his chest exposing his red back. "Soul...what have I told you about sun screen! It protects you from this." said Maka as she squirted a large amount of the gel on her hand. It made a weird noise as it came out, making Soul laugh. The gel wasn't really cold just warm.

Soul rapped his arms around Maka's waist as she rubbed the gel on his back. "ngh...ow, ah. That feels good." groaned Soul. Maka rubbed the gel all over his back making more groans, and sighs leave his throat. When she finished, she went into the kitchen to wash the gel off her hands.

As Maka wiped her we hands with a rag, a thought popped into that big brain of hers. "If this gel can make those noises come out of you, then I wonder what other noises I can make come out of you...if you know what I mean."said Maka teasing Soul, she was just kidding. Soul's ruby colored eyes darted quickly to Maka's emerald color eyes.

Soul's face grew red just like his back as he slowly got up. "Really Maka, you're ready to continue were we left off, when I'm sun burnt! when every little touch to my back will cause me pain!?" complained Soul as he looked at Maka. He leaned back, but quickly jumped up because it had hurt him. The gel quickly dried.

Maka enjoyed watching Soul get all fired up, that's one of the things she liked about him. "Looks like you're the one who's getting punished...Soul." said Maka, with a smirk drawn on her face. Soul smirked back at her.

Soul slowly stood, making his way to Maka. He held onto his towel with one hand, and placed the other on the wall to hold him away from Maka. Who was cornered by him. He whispeared, "no...you're still the one getting punished, because the pain will just add on to the pleasure..." into Maka's ear then letting his lips meet Maka's. Soul nibbled on Maka's lip, and let his tongue do all the work. Maka placed her arms around Soul's neck like last time, but this time he didn't pull away, he just groaned into her mouth. Soul's mouth left Maka's, so that he could give her soft neck some attention. As he did this action Maka's hands slipped into Soul's hair.

Maka knew that Soul didn't want to wait, because they've known each other for year, and live together. And she didn't want to wait either, she wondered what fun it would of been if Soul went further last time. And they would probably get further, but not far enough because of soul's back. And besides, Soul was already naked...except for the towel.

Soul nipped at the soft flesh, causing soft noises to leave Maka. Looks like Soul was making the noises leave Maka, and not her. Maka slowly began tugging at Soul's soft hair causing him to make a noise. "I'm getting tired of standing. Your room, or mine?" asked Soul as Maka stopped pulling his hair.

"Yours..." softly said Maka as she pulled her hands away from his head, making sure she didn't brush against his shoulders. Soul carried Maka into his room, and laid her on his bed. Before meeting Maka on the bed, he pushed his swim trunks out of sight. He finally joined maka, him leaning over. "are you sure about this Soul? you're back." Maka said placing her hands on his face.

Soul grunted and leaned into her neck. He kissed her neck, nipping at it gently like before. Maka soon got lost in the sensation. After kissing he let his tongue glide over the dry skin, leaving a wet trail. Maka moaned, and whenever she did that Soul would keep doing it. Soul swiftly began to remove her clothes, all that was left were her underwear. His mouth slowly began to make it's way down, leaving little marks. Soul's hands made there way behind Maka's back. He had a hard time trying to unhook Maka's bra, but when he finally did he waisted no time. He smiled and that surprised Maka, she thought that he would comment on how small they were, but he just grinned and leaned in.

He licked between her breasts and then went back to Maka's neck, . His hands began to softly knead Maka's breasts, causing her to moan again. Maka didn't want Soul to feel left out because of his sunburn, so she removed his towel. He didn't think she would actually ever do this with him. Maka blushed at the sight, Soul grinned at her asking if she liked what she saw. Maka slowly nodded. She leaned in closer.

Maka had to hold her hair out of the way, because Soul had also undone her hair. She had never done this before, so she licked from the base to the head. Soul moaned, and from that Maka could tell that Soul really wanted this.

"Ngh...Ah, Maka..." moaned Soul as Maka's head slowly bobbed up and down his shaft, his hands softly pulled at her soft long hair. He was enjoying this but wanted her to enjoy it more, so he pulled away from her and motioned her to lay back.

As Maka laid back, head leaning against the head board she asked, "d-did I do something wrong?". Soul shook his head and laughed.

"No, you're fine..." said Soul landing a kiss on Maka's mouth. "does this feel good, all of this?" asked Soul. He had already slipped on a condom, so Maka didn't need to remind him or bring it up, but she blushed.

Maka blushed, "yeah...it feels great...". She seemed embarassed.

Soul tilted his head to the left. He leaned into Maka's neck again, licking it. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear the last thing you said. It feels?" asked Soul as maka mewed.

"i-it feels..great" said Maka in such a shaky tone.

Soul laughed on Maka's neck. The hot air tickled Maka's neck, causing her to shiver. "I love you" said Soul as his Kisses trailed down her neck, past her breast, down her stomach to her green panties, with cute little frilly designs. He easily peeled them off revealing Maka's womenhood.

As he parted Maka's skinny thighs, and positioned himself between them he took one last look into Maka's eyes. He could see the want, the need, the desire of this happening. Maka's hands were softly gripping onto his shoulders, until he slowly began to push himself in her. Maka bit her lip at the pain, and soul hide his own pain with a grin. She tightened around him, but soon relaxed.

"S-Soul,your so...big..."moaned Maka as she finally adjusted to him. "y-you c-can move." still in that shaky voice.

Soul slowly pulled out then pushed back in. "Ah...Maka, I-I love you." moaned Soul, as he continued this Motion for awhile, slowly picking up the pace.

Maka moaned, "S-soul...f-faster...I-I love you too." and at that command Soul lifted one of Maka's leg over his shoulder, even if it pained him. He picked up the pace quickly. And as he did Maka's grasps got tighter, leaving scratch marks on Soul's sun burnt back.

As the two grew close to their climax, their moans mixed together, probably loud enough to be heard from the DWMA. As Soul left more marks on Maka's body, Maka left more scratches. The pleasure mixing with the pain, causing them to want more. All the kisses, and touches drove Maka to her end and made her scream Souls name, and soon after brought Soul to his end. He pulled out and collapsed next to her. They both were sweaty and exhausted. Maka cuddled into Soul's chest, trying to regain her breath. Soul's back was tortured, it wes sun burnt, and was scratched, but it was all worth it.

Soul pulled up the covers to cover their naked bodies, He kissed Maka's head and sighed. As Maka looked up at Soul he noticed that his eyes were watery, and he was biting his lip. Maka giggled and held onto him. "Let it all out Soul...this hurt you more than it did to me didn't it?".

Soul looked down at Maka and laughed, "Maka...it felt so good, and I didn't hurt before...BUT NOW IT REALLY REALLY HURTS!DAMN SUN...well I guessed you punished me in the end".

Maka smiled, "well I am you're meister..." replyed Maka as she burried her head into Soul's neck. "I love you Soul..."

Soul laid his head above Maka's, hissing because the blanket rubbed against his back and smiled, "I love you two...Maka". And the laid in each others arms till they fell asleep.

**2 minutes earlier...**

"Hey Stein...did you hear that?" asked Spirit as he stuck his head into Stein's classroom. "And what are you doing here, it's Saturday?". Spirit stayed at the DWMA with Lord Death, because he was one of his death scythes. So he had to be there just in case an enemie decided to attack the school.

Stein took one of the test and placed it infront of the other test. "Did I hear what?..." asked Stein as his gaze left the papers and was placed on his old partner. His red hair still looked the same length from when they were younger. He turned the screw on his head again.

Spirit sat on Stein's desk, acting like a badass. "you mean to tell me that you didn't hear loud shouting, or yelling?. It sounded like a pretty weird scream." said Spirit as he straightened his tie.

Stein looked up at spirit holding up two test papers. "No...I didn't. And i'm here grading papers...and I wanted to show you these." said Stein holding the two papers at Spirit. Spirit grabbed the papers and stared at it.

He looked at the first one. "Ew, Soul Eater Evans... Oh hey look it's Maka's. I bet she did really good on this partn-..." Spirit stopped at one of the questions. Stein smirked at Spirit's reaction. Spirit stared from Soul's to Maka's test.

"T-THAT LITTLE OCTOPUS HEAD MADE A MOVE ON MY LITTLE MAKA! THAT LITTLE-" Yelled Spirit as he threw they papers back to Stein.

"Hey Spirit...watch the language, and indoor voices please..." said Stein cutting Spirit off. He remove his glasses to clean a smudge on it, then place it back on his head.

Spirit stood, getting ready to leave Stein's class. "If he ever breaks my little Maka's heart, or does something inappropriate to, or with her...I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL HIM...". That was the last thing Spirit said before he stormed out of the room, slamming Stein's door close.

Stein laughed like a madman, then went back to grading the papers. And what was funny, was that Soul just broke one of the rules.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dawn finally broke, the sun's face appeared shining through the window, and the alarm rang to wake up the meister and weapon. Soul shifted as Maka clinged on to him. Finally this time Soul finally woke up from the alarm, and Maka didn't. As Soul's blurry gaze shifted around his room, his eyes finally landed on the clock. It was 7:00 am. Soul hissed at the pain coming from his back, and as he did that his meister awoke.

Soul tried to hide the newly found pain in his back with a grin when he looked down to his lover. Maka's sleepy eyes finally made their way to Souls, and she yawned. She finally came to her senses that she was lying ontop of Soul, naked causing her to blush. At her attempt to get off of him she tried to roll off of him, but because the bed wasn't that big she ended up rolling of the bed to land on the floor pulling the blanket with her.

Soul jolted up to look over the bed, even if it pained him. "You okay Maka?..." asked Soul as he laughed a bit because Maka was trying to crawl out from under the blanket. When her head popped out, she made the most cuttest face.

Maka tried to hide her red face with other parts of the blanket. "Y-yeah i'm fine." said Maka as she looked up at Soul, who was still lying on the bed. Maka slowly stood with the blanket covering her body. Her eyes gazed over Soul's body, and as she did she blushed even more. She left his room without saying anything, and took the blanket with her.

Soul made a confused face because he wondered why she just left. He left his bed to put on some clean clothes. After he slipped on his usual dark red jeans his door opened. Before Soul could even look at the door, something was thrown at his head. After struggling to get it off, he realized that the thing thrown at him was his blanket. He smirked at the door, and shouted "thanks.". He threw the blanket onto his bed and grabbed the bottle of aloe, and a shirt, then headed to the living room.

Maka had on a short jeans on, and a cute black tangtop on. She still had her hair down, and Soul liked it that way. Maka was in the kitchen putting some of the dishes away when she noticed that Soul was holding the bottle of aloe after sun. "You're back still hurt?" asked Maka as she put the final dish away and made her way to her boy friend. She pecked his lips with hers, then sat on the couch.

Soul sighed as he sat next to her on the couch, sitting up back faced to her. "Yeah, but no thanks to you!" stated Soul as he pointed to one of the four scratches maka had left on his back. He leaned foward and used his left arm to prop his head up as it leaned on the couch's arm.

Maka shook her head as she squirted the gel into her hand. "Hey I asked you if you wanted to continue, and you said yes." replyed Maka as she slapped her hand with the gel on his back, making him jolt forward and groan. "And you're the one who also really wanted to do it..." said Maka as she blushed a bit, and began to spread the gel all over his back.

Soul turned his head so that his eyes were able to meet maka's. "okay, okay. But i'm not the only one too ya know!". As he turned away from maka to slouch back forward, he sighed. "i love you maka."

Maka slightly smiled at Soul, even if he wasn't looking at her. "I love you too soul." replyed Maka as she finished up covering his back with the gel. She stood from the couch and placed the bottle onto the table. She walked to the side were Soul was leaning and crouched down so that her eyes could meet his.

Soul smiled with those sharp teeth of his at his meister, and she smiled at her. He pressed his lips to hers, he felt a smile form on her lips. She pulled away, stood, and held out her hand to him.

"Come on, why don't we go eat sushi for breakfast?" asked Maka as she pulled Soul up. She smiled as he grinned. She knew he liked raw fish, so she wanted to take him out to eat some.

Soul slipped on his shirt, and one of his favorite jackets and headed to his phone. "Sure, why don't we invite Tsubaki, and Kid..." said soul as he held the phone up to his ear, only to pull it away so that he wouldn't become deaf by Black Star's shouting.

Maka went to her room to grab her wallet, and as she returned she frowned. Soul spoke a few words before hanging up his phone, and shoving it into his pocket. He turned to Maka and wondered why she was all of a sudden frowning. Not liked it shocked him, she's been frowning more often though. "Um, Soul I don't think i'll be able to pay for everyone...unless they all order one item." said Maka as she looked up from her wallet.

Soul shook his head, and went to Maka. He placed one of his arms around her Shoulder and said, "don't worry, I'll pay.". As he said that Maka pulled away from him.

"Are you sure? I was gonna treat you, but now you're gonna treat everyone..." said Maka, as she grabbed one of her jackets, putting it on and zipping it up. She grabbed her keys, and handed Soul his. Finally she went back under Soul's arm.

Soul began to break out laughing. He opened the front door, and waited till Maka walked out so he could explain to her why he laughed. Maka's confused face always looked cute. As Soul closed the door behind him he placed his arm around maka's neck and smiled. "You know for the most smartest girl, you act so clueless sometimes. I'll treat everyone, and you can pay me back with another fun activity like..."said Soul as he was cut of by a book slamming into his skull.

Maka had a thick book, that was small enough to fit into her pocket. Even if it was small it still left a dent in Soul's skull. She smirked at Soul who was now bitting his lip, and rubbing the spot on his head where the book was. "And for my boy friend, you act too cool..." stated Maka as she kissed the spot she had hit.

Soul's face showed the question he wanted to ask, and it was WHY!?. He couldn't speak because the dent in his skull probably boggled his brain a bit. He never could tell when Maka would do that, even if it were so obvious.

"I'll tell you later, i'm starving!" replyed Maka as she placed the book back into her pocket, and pulled Soul down the street. The restaurant was in walking range for them so Soul didn't really want to rush but if it wasn't for his craving for fish, and Maka pulling him then he wouldn't.

When they got to the doors of the restaurant they were greeted by a shouting assassin. "YYYAAAHHHOOOO! I HOPE YOU TWO HAVE ENOUGH MONEY, CAUSE I'LL BE ORDERING ALOT! AHHAHA!" shouted Black Star as he placed a hand on his stomach, causing it to growl. Tsubaki walked up from behind Black Star and smile, telling Soul and Maka that she'll help pay for the bill, even if Soul told her that he would. After that Soul and Black Star did their usual high five.

"Sushi, for Breakfast? sound delicious." said the young shinigami as he walked up to Soul and Maka with Liz and Patty following him. Kid smiled as liz and patty waved. "Thanks for inviting us Soul and Maka..." said Kid as he smiled at the two.

Soul nodded his head and turned to Maka and smiled. Maka smiled back and pecked his lips with hers infront of the others. Black Star, and Kid smiled. While Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty sighed "AAAAWWWWWWW". This caused Soul's face to get a bit red, but his grin hid it. Soul pulled open the door letting them go in, of course Black Star shouting that he arrived while the rest stayed quiet.

They were greeted by a one of the waitresses, she looked like their age but almost as tall as Tsubaki. "Hi welcome, would you like a booth or..." said the waitress as she was cut off by Black Star.

"LEAD US TO THE GREATEST BOOTH EVER, BECAUSE THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE!". After he finished talking the waitress seemed a bit surprised, but she seemed to also like his attitude. She led them to the nicest looking both, and handed them menus.

As the group looked at all the delicious sushi on the menu, their stomachs growled. This was Soul's second favorite food, his first...was souls. Black Star was the first to order his food. It probably took him five minutes to order all of it, luckily it was pretty cheap. After him the rest of the group ordered. Before the group got their food they got their drinks. Maka was the only one to drink water, everyone else ordered soda or juice.

As the group taled to each other, Liz looked at Soul and Maka who were sitting next to each other and smiled, "you two are such a cute couple." The couple quickly looked back at liz and Maka blushed. The rest of the groups attention landed onto the two.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When the groups attention landed on the two Maka seemed a bit embarassed. Soul leaned toward Maka with a smirk and whispeared into her ear"Hey, I think they want us to kiss...". Soul turned his head to the group seeing if they had heared.

Maka looked from the group then back to Soul. She blushed and spoke "Fine, but only one.". She tilted he head a bit and let her soft lips meet Soul's. Everyone awwed at how cute they looked. They quickley pulled away when they heared the waitress's voice. She came with a bunch of plates full of sushi. She easily handed the plates off to the group of 7, not forgetting any of their orders. She asked if they needed anything else, and after they answered no she smiled and left.

Soul's mouth began to water at the sight of the fish, and when it was in his grasp he devoured it like how Black Star, and Patty ate. Maka was shocked by how hungry he was, but she giggled when finally took a break to breath. Soul looked at Maka and smiled.

He noticed that a some of the sauce from the sushi she was eating was near the corner of her mouth, and she didn't notice. "Hey Maka you got a little something over here." said Soul as he pointed to the area on his face so that Maka could see where it was. Maka tried to wipe it off but she would always wipe in the wrong area. "Here I'll get it.", he grabbed a napkin and wiped the corner of her mouth. She blushed because he was wiping her mouth...wasn't it the other way around.

"Thanks soul." said Maka as she went back to eating, and noticed that Soul had finished his fish already. And the waitress kept passing by, not even stopping on their table to ask if they wanted anything else. Maka looked back at her plate, then back to Soul. She pushed her plate toward him which caused Soul to look at Maka. "Here eat some, i'm probably not gonna eat it all anyway" said Maka with a big smile. Soul refused but Maka insisted with her book in her hand.

Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty began to burst out laughing when Soul put a small piece of sushi into his mouth and his face turned red. He began to pant and jug down all the water he could. "DAMN MAKA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN HERE. SO HHHOOOOTTT!" complained Soul as he took a breath after drinking half the cup of water, that didn't quench his burning mouth. Some of the other costumers glanced at the group, becoming irratated at the loud noises Soul was making.

As Patty and Black Star's laughing got louder, Soul's complaints stayed the same volume. Maka face palmed and sighed loudly. "Soul, I thought you knew that I liked spicy food too. And my order had the word spicy in it..." said Maka as she handed her water over to hey boyfriend when he finished his glass. He ignored her comment and began drinking Maka's glass of water. By the time he finished her glass, the burning in his mouth subsided.

Soul leaned back, pushing Maka's plate of spicy sushi back to her. He finally noticed all the people staring at him, but as he looked to them they all went back to eating their food. Black Star and Patty finally stopped laughing and began commenting on how he looked and how it was so funny. As he finally shifted his gaze onto Maka, she was placing a big piece of that spicy sushi into her mouth. When Maka swallowed it and left no expression on her face of it burning Soul's mouth dropped.

"How can you eat that without it burning your mouth!?" asked Soul as he watched Maka eat more of her sushi.

After Maka swallowed she finally replyed, "Well, it just doesn't burn but it taste really good. I probably gotten used to it after eating alot of spicy things.".

Soul finally replaced his gaping mouth with a big grin. The attention would turn from Maka to Him. "Well you know spicy food can be bad for you." said Soul trying to act smart.

Maka smiled, "If it's bad then why am I still here?, at least I can stand eating spicy foods.". As she said that, Tsubaki smiled and Soul looked at Maka.

**After about 15 minutes of talking they finally decided to leave...**

"Damn Black Star, why do you always have to order so much freakin food!?" shouted Soul as he stepped out of the restaurant, with the rest of his friends following him. Maka smiled at how Soul could always get mad at Black Star, but be able to be best buddies after.

Black Star laughed at what Soul said. "HA,CAUSE I'M THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK STAR! and that wasn't even enough to fill my stomach to the top...". He laughed until his stomach started to hurt. It wasn't a very long laugh.

Tsubaki sighed, and pulled out her wallet from this small purse. She pulled out how much she thought would pay for Black Star's and her's breakfast. And it was alot. "Here Soul, this is for the breakfast." said Tsubaki as she held it infront of Soul.

"Tsubaki! It's fine, I was only joking about how much he ate. It didn't really cost much!" replyed Soul as he shook his head and smiled. Tsubaki still insisted that he should take, but he still refused.

Tsubaki finally pulled her hand away and made her way to Maka and handed it to her, and it surprised Maka. "Here Maka since Soul won't take it. It's for breakfast, and please do take it." said Tsubaki as she smiled.

Maka held the cash in her hand and blinked at it, "You sure Tsubaki?" still with that surprised look on her face, and began to place it into her pockets.

Tsubaki nodded and still smiled. When Soul looked at the two he saw the money in Maka's hand and shook his head, but smiled. "Maka...always so easy to break when it comes to her friends." thought Soul.

Kid, Liz, and Patty once again thanked Maka and Soul for the breakfast. Kid noticed that it was still morning. "Would you guys like to hang out at my house?" asked Kid.

Black Star totally agreed, and Tsubaki said yes because her meister was going. All there was left to answer was Soul and Maka. Maka looked toward Soul and he looked back at her. She walked up to Soul and whispeared something into his ear, that caused him to blush and smile.

Liz giggled at the sight, and Kid wondered what they were whispearing about. "i hope there not talking a bout a plan to ruin the perfect symmetry in my house..." whispeared Kid to Liz. Liz looked down at him and laughed.

Liz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't think there talking about ruining your symmetrical house Kid..." replyed Liz. Patty under stood what Liz was talking about and began to giggle too.

Kid looked Back from Soul and Maka to his two weapons. "Then what are they talking about?" asked Kid with such a serious face. He wasn't answered, he was just answered with giggling from the two girls. He gave up on trying to figure out what they were talking about and walked up to Black Star.

"Hey Kid...you know what there talking about. What's up with Soul?" asked Black Star as he pointed to the couple.

Kid shrugged, "I don't know either, but Liz and Patty probably do but they are not telling me the answer. Well, we'll find out once they finally decide if they coming or not. And if they do come to my house, then...we'll have to talk to Soul. ". Kid and Black Star were determined to find out the answer.

Finally Soul and Maka decided that they were going to go to Kid's house. "Yeah...sure Kid we'll go" said Maka. She noticed that Kid and Black Star had a devilish smile on their faces, but she shrugged it off, and held onto Soul's hand.

"Well then, lets get a move on!" joyfully said Patty as she skipped away. Liz trying to catch up with her sister, and Kid talked to Black Star and Tsubaki the entire way there. Maka just leaned into Soul when he placed his arm around her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When the group finally got to kids house it was probably 11. When everyone caught sight of his house they just stared. When Kid opened the door to his house, and turned to tell everyone to come in he couldn't help but chuckle. "Itsn't it symmetrical..." sighed Kid as he took a look at the house.

Black Star and Tsubaki were the first to come out of the shock. "It's a really nice house Kid" said Tsubaki as she followed Liz, and Patty into the house. Kid was holding the door open so that Soul, Maka, and Black Star could walk in.

Black Star finally followed Tsubaki into the house. "Forget the damn symmetry, this house is HUGE! YAHOO!" shouted Black Star hoping to hear his own echo. When he finally made it to the spot were Patty was standing, he heard his echo. "Sweet..."

Kid glared at Black Star because of what he said about symmetry. Finally Maka and Soul walked in. "Cool house kid. Nice symmetry." said Maka as she finally saw the inside of his house. Kids eyes sparkled when Maka said that.

Kid finally shut the door and joined everyone else. "So what do you guys want to do?" asked Kid with a smile. He looked toward Black Star and winked. They had a plan in order to find out what Soul and Maka were talking about. Their plan was to seperate the two, Soul with them, and Maka with liz and them.

"Hey Kid where's the bathroom?" asked Soul. He had to pee cause of all the water he drank at the restaurant.

"Follow Me." said Kid as he led soul to the bathroom. After he took Soul there, Kid quickly made his way back to Black star. He nudged Black star to tell them about an idea he had.

"Hey why don't we split up. Us guyz play some video games in Kid's room, and you girls go watch movies or paint nails in Liz's room." suggested Black Star as he placed his arms in the back of his head. Liz gave a look at Black Star, but then noticed that Kid gazed at Maka then to her and winked.

Liz let that little action register in her mind before she found the real meaning. She laughed, "oh wow Kid...you still don't get it?". She didn't notice how loud she said that until Maka asked about what she said.

Kid and Black Star shot a glare at Liz causing her to stop smiling. "Oh it's nothing Maka..." replyed Liz as she fixed the top she was wearing. She grabbed Maka's hand and led her up the stairs to her room, "Come on guys lets go." the action surprised Maka a bit but she didn't refuse. "Come on Tsubaki!" said Liz.

Patty grabbed ahold of Tsubaki's arm and smiled. "Yeah, come on Tsubaki!" laughed Patty as she pulled Tsubaki up the stairs, following Liz and Maka. Liz gave one last glance at Kid and winked. Maka noticed that and turned to Black Star and Kid. They smiled at her, and as the girls reached the top of the stairs Soul came out from the hall that led to the bathroom.

Soul scratched the back of his head and looked up, noticing that the girls were going somewhere else. "Hey where are they going?" asked Soul as he saw Maka and Tsubaki going upstairs.

Kid took ahold of Soul's shoulders and pushed him into his room, with Black Star following. "There doing girly stuff." said Black Star .

"And since you don't want to bother girls when they do that kind of stuff, come play video games...and stuff." added Kid as he finally got Soul into his room. Soul wasn't really shocked by how symmetrical his room was, but wondered how long he would last if Black Star tried to mess up all his symmetry.

But when Soul and Black Star's eyes landed on the giant 152 inch flat screen tv they couldn't help but cry. It was huge, bigger than all of them. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS!?" yelled Soul and Black Star.

Kid took a look at the tv and back at Soul and Black Star. "Oh this old thing. My father has certain connections and was able to pull some strings. Although it is nice, I sometimes worry that it is asymmetrical." said Kid. He went into one of the closet and pulled out a controller to a system, "So what do you guys wanna play?", getting Soul and Black Star's attention finally off the tv.

As Liz layed on the bed, patty pulled out a little giraffe plushie and began to play with it. Maka sat next to Tsubaki who was painting her nails a color of blue, almost the color of Black Star's hair. Maka smiled as Tsubaki finished on of her hands. Liz twirled a strand of her long hais with her finger, "So Maka i've been dying to ask, how have things between Soul and you been?".

Maka turned a shade of red when the attention was on her again. "Um, everything is fine." said Maka as she tried acting calm. Liz shifted on the bed so that she was facing Tsubaki and Maka, and Patty started to listen more to the conversation.

"Oh come on, were you're friends. You can tell us anything, we won't tell." said Liz as she begged. Maka sighed, could she trust them. They were her friends but...

"AW man this is some cool graphics!" shouted Soul as he just shot some ugly creature in the head. Black Star laughed when Soul thought he was going the right way, but ended up going in circles. "Shut up Black Star!".

Kid sat on a comfy chair in his room holding onto the game the other two wanted to play. Black Star made eye contact with Kid, and then went on to the plan. "Soooo, Soul why was you're face all red when Maka was talking to you earlier today?" asked Black Star as he watched Soul finally found the correct way to go.

"Oh nothing..." said Soul in his most serious face. He didn't want to take his attention off the tv but he wanted to look at Black Star.

Kid's golden eyes just stared right into Soul''s soul. "It must of been something embarrasing, because you were blushing...am I right Black Star?" asked Kid. He knew there was something more that Soul had to say.

"Yep, come on Soul were best buddies you can tell us anything." said Black Star as he stretched.

Soul finally died in the game, so he was finally able to take his attention off the tv. He gave a look at Black Star and said "Oh really, the last damn time I told you shit you asked Maka if it was true..." in a harsh tone. He turned to Kid, who offered if he wanted to play the game in his hand.

Kid popped the other game into it and sat next to Soul. Black Star took a look at the game cover. "Well this time is different, come on Soul PLEASE!" begged Black Star. This time was different because Liz was gonna suck all the information out of Maka, while Kid and Black Star did the same to Soul.

Soul shook his head and turned to Kid. Kid nodded and when he did Soul smirked. "All right, but if any of you tell...lets just say you both are gonna wish you were dead." said Soul. Black Star and Kid promised and began to listen to Soul.

"OH MY SHINIGAMI! really!?" shouted Liz as she clenched onto her bed sheets with excitment. Her mouth was wide open, and her face was full of that shocked expression. "You and Soul...together...last night! holy shit!".

Tsubaki stared at Maka with her mouth opened, and Patty just laughed. Maka's face grew redder by the moment. "Y-yeah, why you don't believe me?" asked Maka as she pressed her knees to her chest.

"No, No I belive you. But it's just that you seem too goody goody for doing it at this young age." replyed Liz as she looked at Maka to Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded at what Liz said.

When Patty finished laughing she finally asked "well, did it feel good?". Maka looked like she was going to die from embarrasment.

"W-well...yeah. I'm not always a goody two shoes." said Maka. She was a bit offended with what Liz had said.

Tsubaki seemed a bit shy to ask Maka this but she did it any way, "Well would you guys ever do it again?". Maka stared at Tsubaki then back to Liz and Patty.

"Yeah, would you two ever do it again?" asked Liz as she huddled more toward the edge of the bed. They all screamed when Maka nodded yes to the question. But Maka was glad they didn't ask when.

Soul smirked at the reaction that Kid, and Black Star gave off.

"You...and her..." said Black Star

"Yep..." said Soul

"And she..."

"Big time..."

"SHE EVEN..." said Kid

Soul just nodded at the last sentence. "Yep boys, it's all true. She was totally hot looking."

"So you two were probably talking about something like that right..." asked Black Star with the most dumbest looking face ever.

Soul nodded again. "Aren't I the coolest ever..." stated Soul. They all stopped playing due to this overload of information.

Before Black Star and Kid could ask Soul anymore questions, there was a nock. The door wasn't closed but Maka just wanted to get their attention. Maka smiled at Soul, and he smiled back. Kid and Black Star began to giggle like little girls when he did that.

"Oh shut up guys..." said Soul while he made his way to his meister. He kissed her on the lips and asked, "What is it?, do you wanna go?".

Maka nodded pointing to a window that showed that the sun was going down. As Maka waved goodbye to Kid and Black Star, and yelled Bye to Tsubaki, Liz and Patty Soul did the same. Kid and Black Star laughed at the two who finally left the house.

"They are so going to do it again" said Liz.

"Yeah probably tonight." said Black Star as they all watched Soul and Maka leave. After what they learned about the two, they weren't gonna ever look at them in the same way ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As the two walked home from Kid's house everything was peaceful and quite. Maka held onto Soul's hand entwining her fingers with his. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and let out a long sigh. Soul turned thinking that his meister wanted attention because she sighed, but she wasn't looking back at him.

"Is something wrong Maka?" asked Soul, curious of why Maka had sighed. Her eyes made their way up to his. She could see a little worry in his eyes. But she shook her head, smiled, and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Soul...I was just thinking of how things were before. Before we came together, as partners, as a couple.". A bunch of memories passed by of when they met, when she first held him in his weapon form, when Soul finally admitted that he had liked her. She smiled at the thought.

Soul worried that Maka was going to bring up how guilty she felt about the battle with Crona. "Well was it better before or after?" asked Soul not worried one bit about the answer.

Maka gripped on to Soul's hand tighter. She finally noticed that they where only a few feet away from there building. She stopped infront of Soul, her hands in his, her eyes staring into his. "Well what do you think?" replyed Maka with a small smile upon her lips.

Soul grinned back at her glad that she didn't mention about the battle and lifted her upon his shoulder. "...Better after, because I can do this.". When his warm hands touched Maka's cold thighs, it sent a shiver throughout her body. As he finally reached their apartment Soul let Maka down off his shoulder and opened the door. After letting Maka in first he followed her, turning on the lights, and threw his keys onto the table.

Maka threw off her jacket onto the couch revealing her soft, pale skin. Soul plopped onto the couch next to Maka's jacket and turned on the tv. It didn't pain his back as much as it did yesterday seeing that his sun burn was quickly healing. When he turned to Maka he saw her smiling back at him, she seemed a bit excited for some reason. "...What?" asked Soul.

Soul just stared at Maka as she turned off the tv. She sat on top of his lap and rapped her arms around his neck. "You couldn't have forgotten about what we talked about earlier today, have you?" said Maka in the cuttest voice she could of made. Soul stared for a moment trying to remember, and when it finally hit him he gave her a 'you weren't kidding?' look.

She shook her head, "Only the kissing part for tonight!". She planted a kiss on Soul's lips which caught him by surprise. He placed his hands on her skinny waist and kissed back. He nibbled on her lip causing her to part her lips. With that he slipped his tongue into her mouth and begun his exploring. With that sensation going on Maka's hands made their way up to Soul's soft white hair, gently pulling on it. As they parted for air, a thin line of saliva connected from each others mouth. Soul attacked Maka's neck after he had caught his breath, causing noises to slip out of her throat.

Soul had to resist biting or sucking on her neck because thay didn't want to be tortured with questions by their friends, but the noises coming out of maka's throat made it harder for him. His hands began to roam among her skinny body, causing her to tug more and more at his hair. He then began to lick her neck causing Maka's eyes to open, and when she looked at the time she pulled away. A familiar confused look was written on soul's face, "What's wrong!?...did I hurt you" asked Soul.

Maka got off of Soul's lap and made her way to the bathroom. She pointed to her wrist where a watch should be, "It's a school night Soul, and I gotta take a shower.". Soul looked back at the clock to see what time it was, it wasn't that late but it also wasn't that early. Maka had already dissapeared into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Really Maka!?...well at least can I take a shower with you?" realizing that Maka had already left. But as he heared the water in the bathroom turn on he heard a "no!" also. He shook his head and went back to the tv. As he turned it on and flipped through the channels he quickly got bored of the shows that were on. "Uhhhh!...fine I'll go listen to some music!". He grabbed his phone and plugged it into the mini speakers he had so it would louden the music. He chose a random song, and laid back on the couch. He nodded his head to the beat of the song as he closed his eyes.

After about 10 minutes Maka was finally done with her shower. As she stepped out of the tub she realized that she had forgotten to grab new clean clothes. She cursed then wrapped her self in one of the towels. Hair still dripping and body soaking wet, she didn't dry herself because she thought she would be able to quickly grab her clothes and run back in. "It's only Soul right?" whispeared Maka to herself.

As she slowly unlocked the bathroom door, and slightly opened it she heard one of Soul's favorite songs being played. Maka stuck her her head out and seeing that nobody was in sight she quickly ran to her room and grabbed her clothes. Now when she left her room and opened the door to the bathroom she heared a chuckle, "So are you trying to tease me now, or?..." asked Soul as he crossed his legs and stared at Maka from the living room. From where he was sitting he was able to see the bathroom, and a naked Maka.

Maka turned back to him while she pushed back all her wet hair that was clinging on to her face. She showed him her clothes saying, "I forgot to grab my clothes." and dissapeared into the bathroom leaving their conversation at that. When she finally had some clean clothes on she made her way back into her room to throwing her dirty clothes in with the others, and went back out to the living room. Soul was no where in sight but his music still played. She landed on the couch she was sitting on earlier closing her eyes and leaned back letting out a long sigh.

When she opened them there was Soul standing over her with a chip in his mouth. "You want some Maka?" asked Soul barely understandable. Maka shook her head but motioned for him to come sit next to her. As he did Maka finally saw that he had a big bottle of pepsi, and a bag of doritos.

Maka turned her head so that she would be facing him and said, "You're still hungry?". She was answered with a nod, because Soul was chomping on a chip. He had pulled out one and held it infront of Maka's lips.

"We only had breakfast, so of course i'm hungry!" said Soul still holding the chip to Maka's mouth. "Now eat.". Maka opened her mouth and took a bite out of the chip causing her to quickly raise her hand up to her mouth to catch the crumbling remains of the chip. After eating the remains Soul pushed the bag of chips into her lap and took a drink of the pepsi, "here you eat the rest I'm done.".

Maka pushed the bag of chips back to Soul and got up off the couch so that he wouldn't pass it back to her. He sighed as he was passed back the chips but still stuffed his mouth with the chips. Maka smiled, but soon left the room returning with her phone that had it's ringtone going off. She took a look at the screen then held it up to her ear, "Hello?".

"Who is it?" asked Soul with his mouth full of chips. Maka motioned for him to be quiet, as she was being answered.

"Hi Maka! it's your papa." said Spirit on the phone.

"Papa?, what do you want..." replyed Maka as she made a face at Soul which made him chuckle, causing him to choke on the chips.

"Oh I just wanted to ask you something...something caught my attention yesterday and I love you so much as your father..."

"I don't consider you as a father of mine!" whispeared Maka.

"What was that Maka?"

"Oh nothing, so what did you want to ask me?"

"I just wanted to ask...Are you and little octopus head in a relationship, or something?" asked Spirit holding up a paper that had Maka's name on it.

Maka froze at the question. "How the hell does he know?" thought Maka as she turned to Soul. Soul looked back at her wondering what Spirit had said to her that made her look like that. "Um, sort of...yea" replyed Maka, she heared crinkling of paper in the backround.

"Oh ok, just so you know papa loves you very much. I have to do okay Bye." said Spirit before he hung up.

Maka looked at the phone then back to Soul. "He asked if we were dating, and I told him yea." said Maka as she threw her phone onto the couch. She stretched then leaned against the wall that lead to her room.

Soul threw the empty bag of dorito chips into the trash, and put the infinished bottle of pepsi into the fridge and went up to Maka. He pressed her against the wall, "Well he's not going to be too happy with that is he..." and kissed her lips.

She slipped easily away from him, but kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Soul..." yawned Maka as she creaked into her room and jumped into bed. Soul replyed good night back and went into his room.

As Soul jumped into his bed he couldn't fall asleep quite easily. He stayed up staring up at the ceiling. He thought about what he said earlier, about how spirit is not going to be happy with him dating Maka. "He can't do anything...it's Maka's decision." thought Soul as he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Quickly the night passed and it was Monday morning.

Maka of course had awoken early, already ready and waiting for Soul to get up. "Soul...wake up!" said Maka as she gently shook Soul, he groaned and hid his face within the pillow. After a couple more shakes he finally opened his eyes, but instead of a more sleepy looking face he had a grumpy expression on his face.

"What Maka?." shouted Soul as he looked up at Maka with his eyes. Not getting replyed he turned to her to see her holding out a plate of eggs, bacon, and rice. Maka looked a bit irratated by his tone but she didn't take his tone personal. "O-oh, sorry Maka..." said Soul as his grumpy expression melted away. And with that Maka happily sat next to Soul and handed him the plate.

Before Soul placed a piece of the bacon into his mouth, Maka kissed his forehead and left. Soul always ends up feeling much better with Maka around. Soon he finished his meal and took his plate outside to the sink. After dropping it in he changed into his usual yellow and black jacket and his dark red jeans with his headband that said Soul.

The two finally left for school on Soul's motorcycle. They also weren't late this time. When they stepped up the steps of the DWMA they were greeted with Black Star and Tsubaki, then later Kid, Liz and Patty. They all made their way to Dr. Stein's class and took a seat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Class was the same as usual. Stein rambling on about dissecting some endangered species, but ended up doing some math stuff. Maka took notes of all the examples and problems while Soul dozed off. When it was time for class to finally end Stein turned around to see half of the class was basically dozing off, or sleeping. Stein sighed and slammed the math book shut, causing some students to wake or jump. "Okay, we'll pick up this lesson tomorrow since half of the class fell asleep." said Stein as he placed the book in the middle of his desk. "Class dimissed".

As everyone was leaving, Soul and Maka were the last ones in the class. Maka had tooken alot of notes, and had a bit of trouble trying to fit them into her folder. Soul stretched and yawned at the sight. Finally she packed it all in and with Soul by her side headed for the doors. She waved goodbye to Dr. Stein and left.

Soul placed an arm around Maka's shoulder and sighed. Soul noticed that they were passing by the mission board. He noticed that some of them weren't taken yet, and at that Soul got an idea. "Hey Maka" softly spoke Soul "You wanna take one of these missions. I'm kinda hungry for souls..." Maka looked from Soul toward the board. She stepped away from Soul and took a good look at the open missions.

"Sure, we haven't really made any progress on turning you into a Death scythe." replyed Maka as finally chose one of the missions, and turned back to Soul. "But first lets go home. I'm kinda hungry too, and I can't eat souls...". That caused Soul to chuckle, and place a kiss on her forehead. They walked down the familiar steps of the DWMA and the streets that led to their building, and got to their apartment. Maka made her self a sandwhich, and a glass of water. And before Soul knew it, she was done with her meal and already heading back out the door.

They traveled to a place of Death City that they never heard of to reach where the Kishin egg or evil human would be. "So this guy liked to blow shit up?" asked Soul as they grew close to the area. "Atom-ic they call him that, wow his Soul better taste good then.".

Maka quickly stopped Soul because she had sensed something. Soul looked around to see if he saw Atom-ic. The place seemed abandoned, there where some buildings but they all had holes blown into them. It surprised Soul at how those buildings were still standing.

An explosion caught them by surprise. A tall man wearing goggles, with a smile stitched into his face showing of his sharp bloody teeth. He held onto a bunch of explosives of different sizes in one hand and the other seemed to be infused with some device that lit the explosions. Soul glared at him, while Maka just motioned for Soul to get ready to transform.

"So you must be Atom-ic. We'll be taking you're Soul..." Said Maka as Soul transformed into his weapon form and landed into her hand. Maka swung him around and ran for Atom-ic. He easily ran dodged her but flew an explosive at her back. Maka quickly kicked the explosive away, and seconds after she did that the exposive blew up.

"Maka watch out, this guy can blow you up to bits." stated Soul as his reflection apeared on the blade of the scythe. He just glared at Atom-ic, "What the hell he's just smiling at use." and grew irritated of his face. "Well lets just kill this guy, cause i'm starving."

Maka took a look at the crumbling buildings then back to her enemy. This time Atom-ic came running toward her, in the process he began to fly more explosives. Maka used the end of the scythe to fling the bombs back toward him, and it worked. Atom-ic flew back but landed on his feet. His goggles were cracked, and his smile looked different somehow.

Atom-ic made a large flame burst out of his left hand, lighting more bombs up. Maka thought she dodged all of them but was hit with one. It instantly blew up as soon as it hit her and flew her back into one of the buildings. She landed inside the building through one of the holes. Maka began bleeding from a cut on her leg caused from some glass that was left in the building, she slowly stood grinding her teeth at the pain The floor under Maka's feet groaned at the weight, it was old and barely standing.

Atom-ic joined them at the enterance of the hole. The stiches that formed his smile were gone, and his sharp teeth showed like a sharks. He slowly made his way to Maka, growling "dinner time".

Maka was trapped but quickly looked around for a way out beside the way she came in and noticed at how there was one wooden beam standing connecting from the ceiling to the floor. "So this is how the building is still standing..."thought Maka.

"Maka do something, he's gonna blow us to pieces if you don't do something..." shouted Soul as he watched Atom-ic pull out a small explosive.

"Iz small...but blow up you! good bye..." said Atom-ic in a deep dark tone. He lit the little bomb up and threw it at Maka's face. Maka quickly reacted by hitting it with the end of the scythe like before, but aiming it at the one wooden beam. She quickly ran for the giant hole in the wall trying to escape before the explosion hit the beam that would cause the building to collapse and dodging Atom-ic. That was her plan after realizing that the building was still standing cause of that one wooden beam...to take out that beam, escape even if it pained her, and let Atom-ic die in the crumbling building thus crushing him.

As the bomb hit the beam causing it to explode and breaking the beam Maka had barely jumped out of the hole. Atom-ic, shocked at how he was too stupid enough to not realize at how careless he has been on not leaving as soon as he lit that bomb let out a howl. The building began to crumble and wobble, and crushed Atom-ic.

Maka made it a few meters already out thinking she made it out until, a huge chunk of the top floor collapsed and landed on the end of her long black coat, causing her to fly back to the building. Maka noticing that turning to her weapon, and saw his face in the reflection, he Shouted "MAKA!" as he knew that she wouldn't be quick enough to set herself free of her coat.

It happened all too slow for Maka, but too fast for Soul. As Maka slowly began to hang from the building she laid a kiss on the blade of the scythe and flung him as far as she could, hoping that he wouldn't be caught in the rubble. The crumbling of the building began to spped up and more and more bricks were falling. "It's my turn...Soul to save you." said Maka.

When Soul landed on the cold ground, he groaned but quickly transformed into his human form. As he turned back to look at the building it had collapsed, with Maka in it. Soul covered his face from the giant wave of dirt flew past him. Some small rocks scratched his face from the force. When the air finally cleared up Soul finally remove his hands from his face, and made his way to the piles of rubble. Soul noticed the Kishin egg that he had been hungry for was floating around, but he wasn't really hungry anymore but he took it and quickly ate it...he just wanted to know if Maka was okay.

"M-MAKA...WHERE ARE YOU! MAKA!" shouted Soul hoping Maka would answer him. He truly became worried that Maka had...died. He began digging through all the different piles of rubble, hoping he'd find Maka. Tears began to fall down his scratched up cheeks, "I'm h-her damn weapon! i'm suppost to protect her!".

Soul began to stop digging until he heard "...s-soul...". Soul quickly jumped up looking for the source of that noise. He began to call out her name, and out of the corner of his eye he saw some rubble move.

"M-maka..." said Soul as he ran toward the pile or rubble that moved. And what he found made him really sad but happy at the same time. He found his beloved girlfriend and meister's body being crushed by rubble. He quickly ran to her side and took a hold of her hand. He pushed off some of the bricks and stones and held her head up. Blood dripped out of her mouth. She barely smiled, but wasn't able to move any limb in her body. Soul's tears began to stream down and land on chest. It seemed as if it wasn't moving at all.

"d-don't cry Soul..." said Maka as she was shushed by Soul. Soul held onto Maka hugging her motionless body to his. Her breathing was slowing down each minute. His tears mixed with her blood.

"Don't you die on me Maka, you'll be s-so uncool if you do baka." said Soul as he continued to hold her against him. "I love you, this is the second time you did this to me...". joked Soul before he was interrupted.

"Whoa what happened here, oh my SHINIGAMI SAMA MY BABY GIRL!" yelled spirit as he ran to Soul and Maka. "P-papas here Maka, it's gonna be okay. I brought Stein...". Spirit began to tear up at the sight of his bloody daughter.

Stein stared in shock at Maka, and at the surroundings. He also quickly rushed to her side next to Spirit. "Lord Death told us of a big explosion and told us to go check it out, then we see that a mission was taken and it's location was here." said Stein as he checked Maka's legs and arms. "Many bones in her body are broken, she might not make it if we stay here and cry over her. We need to leave now!". Maka's eyes shut and he head fell back, and at that Stein carefully lifted her bloody body into his arms and made his way back to school.

Spirit and Soul stared at the puddle of Maka's blood. Spirit took a look at Soul and noticed at how un-injured he looked, and it filled him with anger. He stood from the puddle and stared at Soul, Soul looked up at him. "You're a weapon right?..." asked Spirit even if he already knew the answer. Not being answered he bagan to yell the same thing.

Soul answered back with an attitude, knowing that him and Spirit never got along. "Look, I care for her as much as you do and..." said Soul as he was cut off by Spirit.

"Since you're a damn weapon...YOU'RE SUPPOST TO PROTECT YOU'RE MEISTER NO MATTER WHAT!." shouted Spirit as he turned his back to Soul. "...and she's you're girlfriend, so protecting her should be you're most impotant job.". After, Spirit walked away leaving Soul sitting by himself in the rubble next to the puddle of Maka's blood.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As Stein left with Maka in his arms Spirit soon caught up with his beloved daughter. Soul could hear Spirit whimper to Stein asking if he could save her, and if she would be fine. He also watched the blood drip off Maka leaving a trail behind her. Soul waited for them to finally leave. He wanted to stay by Maka's side but he didn't want to be irritated by that old coot Spirit. It angered Soul, "what if this is the last time I see her, and that idiot won't let me be with...her" thought Soul, his eyes began to water again but he wiped them away.

When Stein and Spirit were finally out of sight, and Soul couldn't hear Spirit anymore he quickly stood and began to make his way home. He couldn't stop thinking about Maka and how she saved him but nearly or possibly killed herself in the process. And those words from Spirit stung, he couldn't protect his meister this time. As Soul walked back to the building the brightly lit candles of the DWMA caught his eyes. "I wonder if this is how Maka felt when I was injured..." softly spoke Soul as he placed his hand over the giant scar on his chest.

Soul shook off that thought and decided to just go and be with Maka. "Screw her dad, she's my girlfriend and the most coolest meister ever!" thought soul as he walked down the street him and Maka would always take to get to school. When he finally reached the steps of the DWMA he began to run up them, and he kept running till he got to the nurses office. As he reached for the door knob, the door opened and Spirit came out.

Soul stepped back getting ready to speak his mind, waiting for Spirit to say something. Spirit kept his gaze on the floor as he shut the door. Soul got a glimps of the color crimson red, and Maka. Soul couldn't help but worry because he knew that all that red was blood. "she's not doing to well...Steins workin on her so I wouldn't advise you to go in." said Spirit still looking at the ground.

Soul stood there staring at the door while Spirit walked away not saying anything else. Soul leaned against the wall across from the door and sat there watching the door. Just like the time were Maka got sick and he waited out here for news of Maka's well-being with Black Star and everyone. Soul hugged his legs to his chest and layed his face on one of his knees, but hissed and quickly pulled away because his face stinged.

He was surprised when placed his hand on his cheek and pulled away, seeing that there was blood on his face. He had forgotten that he had gotten some scratches from the ending result of the battle, and after the battle he came here so he didn't tend to his wounds. Thinking that Stein wouldn't be finished with Maka anytime soon, he decided to make his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Making his way to the bathroom down the empty hall, he couldn't help but think of earlier today. Finally entering the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. Soul stared at his own scratched up face, and turned the sink's faucet on letting the cold water run through his fingers. As he cupped his hands gathering the water and splashed himself in the face, his mind filled with thoughts about how today went.

"It was just another boring day of class, and then we went on a mission...it happened all to quickly." thought Soul as he watched the water mixed with the blood and go down the drain. When Soul finally finished washing his face he patted down the cuts with one of the paper towels from the bathroom. He stared back at himself in the mirror then looked away. "I'm so sorry Maka...".

"Hey Soul..." said a familiar voice. Soul looked up from the sink to see that it was Kid. Kid smiled slightly at Soul, hoping to get him to smile. Kid walked toward Soul and placed a hand on Soul's shoulder. "I was with my father when I heard news about Maka...". After saying that there was silence between the two.

Soul's ruby colored eyes looked up to Kid's golden eyes and sighed. "Hey Kid when you get badly injured, do you know if Liz and Patty get really depressed or sad that you're hurt. Or like they feel it's their fault you're hurt?" asked Soul trying to put how he felt into a question.

Kid smiled at Soul, "well you'll have to ask them, but I think they do. It's a weapon's job to protect their meister, so when they are unable to do that and their meister is hurt they feel like they failed. Isn't that what you feel like now, Soul?". Kid leaned up against one of the bathroom walls, still staring at Soul and crossed his arms.

Soul slightly nodded his head answering Kid's question. "She's my meister and my girlfriend...and now she's badly hurt." said Soul in a cold tone. And he sniffled. He pulled away from Kid's hand on his shoulder and left the bathroom. Kid sighed and slowly followed soul. As Soul turned the hall he saw Stein leave the nurse's office. His eyes meet Stein's and Stein's met his. Stein looked down and simply motioned for Soul to go in.

Not sure what that ment, but taking it as a bad thing Soul began to run toward the room. Kid confused of why Soul was running decided to let him be, so he went back to his father. As Soul stopped in front of the door and placed a hand on the doorknob he looked at Stein. "I did what I could..." whispered Stein, his stare still on the floor. Soul turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open, afraid of what he would see, scared to see Maka lifeless. He let out a breath and walked in.

He was greeted by the smell of rubbing alcohol, and metal. As Soul turned to see Maka fear ran through his body, he saw Maka covered in bandages and blood seeping through them. A bunch of iv's connected toward her arms and an oxygen mask on her face. Soul made his way to her side as she was the only one in here and lightly held on to her hand. There was a constant beeping noise and from that Soul could tell that Maka was still alive. "Hey Maka...it's me Soul.".

Maka's hair was down, covered in blood, tangled with clumps of dirt. Her emerald eyes were shut, and showed no signs of opening. Her face seemed more bruised up than it was at the mission sight, but her lips...they seemed perfectly fine. A flash back of the first time he and Maka kissed passed Soul's mind and he smiled. Soul leaned in and kissed the soft lips thinking Maka would wake up, but she didn't.

"Soul i'm sorry to tell you this, but Maka is in a coma." said Stein as he joined the two, his eyes finally on Soul. Soul's eyes widened to the news he heard, his grip on Maka's hand tightened. "Shes really weak but were not going to let her die though...we'll hook up everything else later. She'll heal quickly since she's in it, but we just don't know when she'll finally wake up...". Soul's eyes began to water once again, and finaly tears dripped down his cheeks again.

He was glad that Maka was alive, but was sad that she wasn't...well conscious. "Man i'm acting so uncool..." thought Soul as he wiped the tears falling from his face. Sadness filled his eyes as he looked away from her.

Stein could see the sadness in Soul's eyes and said, "You can visit her whenever you like...and Soul...". Soul turned to his teacher, finally taking his gaze off of his hurt loved one. "She'll be fine, she's Maka she'll be up in no time.".

Soul slightly grinned as Stein left leaving the two alone again once more, but he couldn't be happy. His meister nearly died and his duty was to protect her, and she was going to be sleeping for who knows how long. Worry showed on his face as Stein left. Soul placed his forehead against Maka's and closed his eyes, "Maka...if you can hear me, I love you and please can you wake up soon..." softly spoke Soul as he stayed like that for a while before pulling away and sitting in the chair next to the bed she was in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The following week was probably going to be another living hell for Soul, since Maka was in a coma. The one he loved so much and needed to be protected, would always get hurt. Soul had fallen asleep inside the nurse's room next to Maka in a chair. "mmh...Maka...don't go" mumbled Soul in his sleep, but then was awakened by a loud clattering noise. Soul quickly awoke and jumped forward trying to open his sleepy eyes. "Wha-What the hell?".

"Sorry Soul, I didn't mean to wake you. But class is going to start soon." said a familiar voice. Soul would've recognized the voice easily, but he was half awake and half asleep. When he finally opened his eyes he saw the figure of the school's nurse Medusa. Medusa bent down to pick up the things she dropped, which were bottles filled with weird-looking medicine.

"Class?" replied Soul as he stretched, causing a cracking noise from his back, "man these chairs...". As he placed a hand on his face he noticed that there were a couple of band aids over his face. Medusa laughed at Soul's reaction.

"Stein...when you fell asleep, Stein came back in to hook everything else up in Maka and he saw the scratches on your face..." said Medusa as she placed a medicine bottle on the night stand next to Maka's bed. Soul finally took his sight off Medusa and on to his unconscious meister his eyes widened a bit still trying to fight falling back asleep. There was a tube going into Maka's mouth instead of the oxygen mask, and he could tell her bandages were changed but blood was still slowly seeping through them. "And yes class. Now go, you can come visit Maka later." said Medusa as she began inject something into Maka's arm.

Soul shook his head, but still listened. He walked up to Maka on the side Medusa wasn't on and laid a kiss on Maka's forehead. He whispered "I love you" then pulled away, as he walked toward the door he gave a glance at Medusa. She smiled back as she noticed Soul looking at her and she finished injection the medicine into Maka's arm.

After closing the door Soul took a deep breath, then let out a sigh. As he walked down the empty hall he looked for a clock to tell him what time it was cause Medusa told him it was almost class time. As he turned the corner he was joined by one of his friends, causing him to jump.

"Are you feeling any better from last night?" asked Kid as he gave a concerned look at Soul remembering how he felt last night.

Soul placed a hand over his racing heart. "Damn it Kid, you scared me...jeez" replyed Soul "Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better although my face and back hurt now. But I'm still worried about Maka.". He leaned against the wall still talking with Kid when they were joined by Liz and Patty.

"Hey Kid we got what you asked." said Patty as she handed Kid some folded clothes and a towel. Patty smiled and waved at Soul, while Liz gave a smile.

Kid nodded and took the clothes and handed them to Soul. "Here i asked Liz and Patty to sneak into you're apartment to grab you clean clothes. Since it seems you didn't go home yet after you're mission." Kid chuckled at Soul's reaction. "Class starts in 15 minutes so go to the showers and wash up." said Kid as he pointed to the towel laying on top of the clothes. Soul smirked.

"Thanks Kid...Liz and Patty." said Soul. Kid patted Soul's shoulder and left, while Liz and Patty stayed for a bit.

Liz smiled, while Patty began to laugh. "I hope Maka wakes up soon..." said Liz as she turned to leave with Patty. "oh and Soul...".

"Yeah?" asked Soul, wondering what Liz was going to say.

Liz glanced back at Soul, "nice underwear..." and began to laugh with Patty as they walked away. Soul's face grew a shade a red, but then he quickly brushed off what Liz said and made his way to the showers in the gym's locker rooms. Not many students were here yet, they were probably out getting breakfast or just still sleeping at home.

As Soul entered the locker rooms and went into one of the private shower stall. The entire room was empty but Soul kinda hated taking a shower without walls to block him. Remembering he had the band aids on his face he placed his clothes on a bench inside the shower stall shower where the water wouldn't hit it and left the shower and went to the nearest trash can in order to dispose of them. When he was done with that and its painful stings he went back into the stall, and locked the door. He began to strip off all the clothes he was wearing, placing them next to his clean clothes, and discovered unknown scratches and bruises on his body. There were also small blood stains on the inside of his clothes.

A cold wind rushed through the open door of the locker room, hitting Soul causing him to shiver. "Geez, why is it so cold?..." asked Soul as he immediately reached for the shower knob that said hot and turned it on to full blast. The water slowly changed from cold to hot but Soul didn't care, he let the water rush over him. Washing away all his thoughts, and all the dried up blood. When he was finally soaking wet he realized that Kid didn't give him and Soap. "Really Kid? tell me to wash up and give me no soap..." soul whispered to himself as he pushed his wet hair out of his face.

When Soul thought he was clean enough from the water he dried himself off with the towel Kid had given him, and then changed into the clean set of clothes which was long black jeans, and a golden-colored shirt. Soul decided to lock his dirty clothes in his locker for gym cause he didn't want to carry them all around school, he'd look so un-cool. As he left the locker room he was still drying his hair, taking only the towel and his headband from his other clothes. Since he didn't have Maka or Black Star with him he just decided to go to class early, and as he walked into Dr. Stein's classroom he was greeted by some random girl.

"Hello Soul, i'm Nova. I've heard so much about you and Maka, i'm sorry about Maka I hope she'll quickly recover." said the girl. She was a bit shorter than Soul, had blue eyes and was as thin as Maka but her chest was bigger. And she had medium length black hair and on the ends were a shade of blue. Soul gave a confused look at this girl. "Oh sorry if I startled you. I'll be you're meister until Maka finally recovers.".

Soul's eyes widened as Nova placed her arm around his. He quickly pulled away staring at Nova. "What? a new meister?" shouted Soul. Nova gave a confused look like the one Soul gave to her.

"Yes a new meister." said Dr. Stein as he rolled toward the two. "Well just until Maka wakes up. Soul this week we are going to be doing alot of weapon and meister training, and since Maka is injured and unconscious you need a new Meister.". Soul disapproved of this plan, Maka was his one and only meister and now he had to go with someone else. "Don't worry Nova can easily match soul wavelengths with anyone so just think of this as training in becoming a death scythe.".

Soul glared at Stein and Nova. "What if Nova turns me into a death scythe by the time maka wakes up? I want Maka to turn me into the most coolest Death scythe ever, not her." thought Soul as he heavily sighed. "Okay fine..."said Soul as he held out a hand toward Nova.

"So then were partners, right?" asked Nova as she shook Soul's hand. She got a bit excited because she was going to temporarily be his partner cause he was the coolest guy in school...well to her.

Soul simply grumbled "Yeah I guess." then walked off toward his seat. Acting like he didn't give a shit if Nova was his new meister now. Nova glanced back at Stein and let out a sigh.


End file.
